Рассвет
by Vansaires
Summary: Саске совершил свою месть, вернулся в Коноху и воссоединился с друзьями. Хэппиэнд? У Кишимото, не у меня. [ИтаСасу]


В девять часов вечера солнце, наконец, начинает оседать к горизонту, невидимому за крышами густо налепленных разноцветных домов. Весь день меня не покидало ощущение, что время застыло вместе с пылающим белым диском в одной точке неба, — и теперь оно как будто стремительно набирает скорость после вынужденной остановки, догоняя уходящие календарные сутки.

Прищурившись, провожаю взглядом последние лучи, раззолотившие на прощание окна и стены домов фальшивым блеском. Я помню, как однажды пожаловался маме, что мне всегда становится грустно на закате. На что она весело ответила, что закат — это всего лишь ожидание рассвета. С тех пор я полюбил следить за заходящим солнцем. Я думал о том, что, значит, скоро наступит утро следующего дня, и мне становилось радостно. В детстве я всё время чего-то ждал: обещанных тобой тренировок, дня, когда отец научит меня Катону, момента поступления в Академию. Потом — того, что новый день принесёт мне новую силу.

Теперь мне нечего ждать.

Когда прохладные синие тени поглощают последнее золотисто-рыжее пятно в воздухе, у меня появляется чувство, похожее на удовлетворение. Но это просто из-за того, что я не люблю солнце. Иногда его бывает слишком много.

Краем глаза я замечаю встревоженный взгляд Сакуры. Она всегда так смотрит, когда я щурюсь: полагаю, наслушалась историй о том, что частое использование шарингана разрушает радужку, и теперь беспокоится за моё зрение. Они все за меня беспокоятся, и иногда это невероятно раздражает. Но чаще мне всё равно.

Сейчас мы сидим в Ичираку Рамен и ждём, когда нам подадут по гигантской порции этой лапши с отвратительным запахом. Обычно ужином занимаются Сакура или Хината, но сегодня обе задержались, и Наруто объявил, что не может ждать ещё целый час, пока приготовится еда. Его предложение пойти в Ичираку было встречено без особого энтузиазма, но проголодаться успели действительно все, исключая меня. Так что в итоге мы оказались здесь, и мне приходится ковыряться палочками в этой пластилиновой дряни. Но с другой стороны, все знают, что мне не нравится рамен, и я могу позволить себе есть его очень медленно. В это время никто хотя бы не станет приставать ко мне с разговорами или вопросами.

Однако, как бы долго я ни тянул время, в конце концов, моя чашка оказывается пустой. Я чувствую себя отвратительно переполненным, а Наруто кричит на всю улицу, что это только начало и что он собирается съесть ещё минимум четыре порции.

Я закатываю глаза и тут же чувствую на плече тёплую ладонь Сакуры, а на щеке — её влажное дыхание. От неё так сильно пахнет духами, что я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не чихнуть. Когда-то я от нечего делать поинтересовался их названием. Она тут же восприняла это как знак того, что мне понравился аромат, и теперь пользуется только этой маркой. Я не разубеждаю её, потому что в этом случае меня ждёт получасовой допрос на тему того, а какие же духи я всё-таки люблю и что ей, Сакуре, сделать, чтобы нравиться мне ещё больше.

— Эй, Саске, может, вы всё-таки потерпите до дома? — хихикает Наруто, подглядывая за нами.

Сильнее расспросов Сакуры я ненавижу только его пошлые шуточки. А он сыплет ими направо и налево — видимо, сказалось влияние Эро-саннина, этого его так называемого учителя.

Сакура отвешивает Наруто дежурный подзатыльник и снова наклоняется ко мне:

— Саске-кун, тебе скучно? Хочешь, пойдём домой?..

— Нет, — отвечаю я, глядя в противоположную сторону.

Какая разница, где скучать — здесь или дома?

Точнее, уж лучше здесь. Особенно если учесть, что Сакура непременно потащит меня в постель, как только мы вернёмся: я чувствую это по её участившемуся дыханию и настойчивости, с которой она терзает губами мою мочку, делая вид, что шепчет мне что-то на ухо.

Кто бы мог подумать, что женщины бывают настолько похотливыми? Я никогда особенно ими не интересовался, но как-то наивно придерживался общераспространённого мнения, что это мужчина настаивает на сексе, а женщина периодически отказывает ему, ссылаясь на головную боль, критические дни и тому подобное.

Как оказалось, я ошибался.

Сакура хочет всегда и везде.

Я даже не представляю, кто бы мог её удовлетворить. Наверное, только неутомимый Наруто с этой его лисьей чакрой.

Но уж точно не я.

Не могу сказать, что секс мне совсем не нужен. Нужен, а как же, и я бы с удовольствием спал с Сакурой этак… раз в месяц или даже в два, остальное время обходясь собственными силами. Но не каждый день. И уж тем более не по нескольку раз в сутки, как хочется ей.

Впрочем, я бы, наверное, пережил и это, если бы не завидное упорство, с которым окружающие толкают меня в постель к Сакуре, считая, что в этом нуждаюсь в первую очередь я сам. Уж не знаю, от кого пошла идея, что секс — лучшее лекарство от всех проблем, но Наруто озвучивает её постоянно, а все остальные используют любую возможность, чтобы начать со мной разговор о возрождении клана, перемежая реплики с понимающими улыбочками, подмигиваниями и похлопываниями по плечу.

Сакура якобы ненарочно касается меня грудью, и я устало прикрываю глаза. С чего она взяла, что это меня возбуждает?

Наруто снова хихикает где-то сбоку, и я раздражённо отворачиваюсь от них обоих — смотрю в темноту, к которой привык за столько лет скитаний по пещерам, за столько лет воспоминаний о твоём чёрно-белом мире, созданном при помощи Мангекьо.

Однако сегодня мне не везёт: хозяин Ичираку зажигает прямо напротив меня фонарь, и его красноватый свет разгоняет тени, привлекая ночных бабочек и светлячков.

Ненавижу фонари.

Точно такие же мама зажигала каждый вечер в нашем саду. Из моей комнаты их не было видно, и я иногда приходил к тебе, залезал на подоконник и любовался разноцветным сиянием до тех пор, пока ты не сгребал меня, полусонного, в охапку и не нёс на руках обратно.

Ненавижу светлячков.

…Ты же помнишь, как в мой пятый день рождения родители объявили, что я уже слишком большой для того, чтобы спать со светом? Они унесли из моей комнаты лампу, а ты наловил светлячков и незаметно поставил банку с ними мне на окно, потому что знал, что иначе я не смогу уснуть. Наутро я всех их выпустил и больше не боялся засыпать в темноте.

Мне бы хотелось найти сейчас ту банку и швырнуть её тебе в лицо, но это всего лишь минутный импульс, вызванный непрошеными воспоминаниями. Иногда они всё ещё бывают болезненными. А так мне уже всё равно.

Закрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть ни фонаря, ни беспорядочно мелькающих под ним насекомых, но это моё действие не остаётся незамеченным. Ко мне тут же подлетает Наруто и толкает в грудь с радостным воплем:

— Не спаааать, Учиха, даттебайо!..

Сакура взвивается.

— Наруто, ты дурак! Ему, наоборот, надо спать больше!

Она осторожно проводит пальцами по моим опухшим векам и коже под глазами, указывая на явственные доказательства моей бессонницы. Вот этого я не терплю совершенно — когда до меня дотрагиваются безо всякого повода — и шарахаюсь от неё просто на автомате. Сакуры мне на сегодня более чем достаточно. Но по другую сторону от меня — Наруто, и я не могу даже отодвинуться.

Он хлопает глазами, наклоняется надо мной, всматривается в лицо.

— Хм, а ведь и правда, Саске... Выглядишь ты не очень. Скоро станешь похож на Гаару.

Я холодно усмехаюсь.

— Спасибо за комплимент.

— Нет, серьёзно. Что с тобой такое?

— Ничего.

Его лицо становится сосредоточенным, он хмурится: наверное, вспоминает недавние события и старается понять, что могло довести меня до бессонницы. Когда Наруто сталкивается с чем-то, чего не понимает, то всегда ведёт себя так. Обычно он долго не замечает того, что творится у него под носом, но когда его ткнут в происходящее, то сразу пытается взять ситуацию под контроль, докопаться до сути проблемы, найти вариант решения и тут же осуществить его.

Наконец, его лицо светлеет и расплывается в широкой улыбке. Кажется, до чего-то додумался.

До чего же забавным бывает этот идиот. Иногда.

Я подавляю вздох и скучающе смотрю на его довольное лицо.

Он качает головой.

— Сакура-чан… Да мы все тут уже дохнем с тоски. Нам просто не хватает хорошей миссии. Как только она подвернётся, я буду не я, но заставлю бабулю Цунаде отпустить Саске с нами! И уж тогда ему придётся встряхнуться, если он хочет попробовать надрать мне задницу!

Ах, да. Вот ещё одно заблуждение относительно меня, которое считается стопроцентной истиной. Все вокруг уверены, что для полного счастья мне, помимо полноценной сексуальной жизни, необходима только победа над Наруто.

— Не желаю иметь ничего общего с твоей задницей.

Разумеется, он понимает это как двусмысленную шутку и громко хохочет.

— Как и я с твоей, идиот. Но неужели ты так просто готов признать своё поражение?

…Поражение? Ха. Я отлично знаю, что разделаюсь с любым одним пальцем. Кроме Наруто, да. Но он заблуждается, считая, что мне до сих пор интересно это детское соперничество.

— Мне всё равно.

Он смеётся и не верит. Они не верят ничему, что я говорю, полагая, что я просто не хочу показывать свои истинные чувства. Возможно, когда-то… когда-то, в другой жизни, которая не имеет со мной нынешним ничего общего, так и было. Но не теперь.

Мои слова — правда, но никто и не пытается задуматься над тем, что я, наверное, изменился со времён двенадцатилетнего возраста. А, может быть, им просто хочется в это верить.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты тренируешься, как ненормальный, каждое утро? — Наруто хитро улыбается, словно поймал меня на чём-то, что я изо всех сил пытался скрыть.

Идиот.

— Не стоит судить о чём-то, исходя только из своих дурацких предубеждений! — произношу я с неожиданной даже для себя злобой, и его глаза удивлённо расширяются.

…Сам не понимаю, отчего я так взбесился, но, возможно, на этот раз Наруто добился бы своего и спровоцировал меня на драку — по крайней мере, я почти потерял над собой контроль. Однако это просто не судьба: позади нас раздаётся чей-то голос.

— Прошу прощения, кажется, я опять опоздал.

Какаши.

Нет, я ошибся. Судьба тут ни при чём. Ставлю двадцать против одного, что он стоял где-то поблизости, слушая наш разговор, и просто решил вмешаться, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Фокус сработал, внимание Наруто тут же переключается на него:

— Ооо, сэнсей! А вам теперь придётся долго ждать, я только что забрал последнюю порцию готового рамена…

— Ничего, Наруто, я не тороплюсь, — улыбается он своей странной, едва различимой из-за маски улыбкой. — А вот тебе бы стоило поторопиться: я только что от Цунаде, она хочет тебя видеть. У неё для тебя какие-то новости…

— Новости?! Какие? — глаза Наруто тут же вспыхивают возбуждённым блеском. — Миссия?!

— Не знаю, Наруто. Сходи к ней.

— О! Тогда я прямо сейчас! Сакура-чан… я быстро… можешь съесть мою порцию рамена, если Какаши-сэнсей не захочет.

Он смеётся, вскакивает, торопливо кивает нам троим, и уже через секунду я вижу его оранжевый комбинезон метрах в двадцати от Ичираку. Сакура тоже встаёт: ей с противоположной стороны улицы машет рукой Ино, и я наконец-то остаюсь один.

Впрочем, не совсем один.

Какаши садится рядом со мной и тихо спрашивает, не глядя в мою сторону:

— Как ты?

— Как всегда, — равнодушно отвечаю я.

Он чуть слышно вздыхает и молчит пару секунд.

— Саске. Почему ты даже не хочешь попытаться?

…Что мне нравится в Какаши — так это то, что он хотя бы сразу переходит к делу. Впрочем, это не означает, что я поддамся.

— Попытаться — что?

— Жить.

— А я что, по-вашему, делаю?

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю.

Я понимаю. И он тоже понимает — меня. Пожалуй, лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Но тогда к чему эти бесполезные вопросы?

— Саске, — начинает он, не дождавшись от меня никакой реакции. — Они пытаются устроить, как лучше. Они делают для тебя всё, что могут.

Я снова чувствую злобу.

— Они не имеют обо мне не малейшего понятия!

Какаши смотрит на меня очень внимательно и, кажется, с каким-то подозрением. Не имею представления, в чём он может меня подозревать, — и не желаю иметь.

— В самом деле? Ну хорошо, но… неужели у тебя не осталось никаких желаний?

— Всё, чего я желал — это убить _его_. Я это сделал. Больше мне ничего не нужно, — резко отвечаю я и отворачиваюсь, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Так мы и сидим, молча, не глядя друг на друга, пока не возвращается Наруто. Он прижимает к себе кипу бумажек и ворчит, что надеялся на миссию, а Цунаде вручила ему гору отчётов для проверки. Дескать, пусть привыкает к работе Хокаге, раз рассчитывает рано или поздно получить эту должность.

_Иногда я завидую тому, что у него всё ещё есть цель._

Впрочем, я мало вслушиваюсь в его болтовню. Время приближается к одиннадцати, и во мне поднимается смутное раздражение. Мы явно засиделись, а Наруто поглощает очередную порцию рамена, заявляя, что не уйдёт отсюда, пока не наестся до отвала, ведь завтрашний день ему придётся посвятить отчётам, а не походам в Ичираку.

Домой мы возвращаемся уже после двенадцати. Я не задерживаюсь внизу, сразу иду в свою комнату, игнорируя недвусмысленный взгляд Сакуры. Нет уж, не сегодня. Я слишком устал.

Закрываю дверь, поворачиваю ключ в замке, — это хорошо ещё, что здесь нормальные двери, а не раздвижные, как были у нас в доме, — и сползаю на пол, опуская голову на колени. Иногда мне действительно так хочется спать, что я почти теряю чувство реальности — особенно по ночам.

Воздух в комнате спёртый и душный; пыль оседает крупными хлопьями, и это вызывает во мне тошнотворное воспоминание о клочьях серого пепла, в который… который…

Твою мать, какая тварь закрыла окно?!

Что за чёрт, разве я не говорил, чтобы они не смели ничего трогать в моей комнате?!

Ненавижу.

Ненавижу духоту.

Распахиваю окно с такой силой, что стекло звенит и содрогается, и почти падаю на подоконник, вывешиваясь на улицу и глотая холодный воздух.

Не переношу, когда в комнате становится слишком жарко.

Поэтому я так злюсь

Поэтому… а вовсе не потому, что я жду тебя.

* * *

Ты появляешься часа через полтора.

Я лежу на кровати, перевернувшись на живот, и вдавливаю лицо в подушку с такой силой, что перед глазами вспыхивают разноцветные точки. Знаю, что всё равно не смогу уснуть, но так я хотя бы ничего не вижу — и у меня не появляется этого отвратительного мутного ощущения, что предметы сползаются друг к другу и нагромождаются в уродливое построение величиной во всю комнату. Такое всегда происходит перед твоим приходом.

Половина второго.

Похоже, мои внутренние часы работают довольно точно.

Я не слышу ни шагов, ни шорохов, но когда мне кажется, что время подошло, я оборачиваюсь к окну — и вижу твой силуэт на фоне беззвёздного неба. Ты сидишь в своей любимой позе на подоконнике. Ну что ж, теперь осталось немного — дотерпеть до рассвета. Потом я смогу поспать.

Осталось придумать, как протянуть эти четыре-пять часов.

Я вспоминаю сегодняшний вечер, и в голову внезапно приходит мысль, заставляющая меня усмехнуться. Я выхожу в коридор и на цыпочках пробираюсь в комнату Наруто. Хотя такие предосторожности вряд ли необходимы — этот идиот храпит на весь дом, и разбудить его может, в лучшем случае, отряд вооружённых ниндзя, ворвавшихся в дом. Беру с его тумбочки кипу отчётов и возвращаюсь к себе.

Краем глаза вижу, как ты с ленивым интересом наблюдаешь за моими передвижениями. Разумеется, ты не спросишь, чем это я занимаюсь, ну и я ещё не совсем рехнулся, чтобы начать комментировать свои действия. Поэтому молча сажусь за стол и быстро перебираю бумажки, ставлю галочки и подписи. Интересно будет посмотреть на реакцию Наруто утром. Он разозлится, что его работу сделал кто-то другой, или обрадуется, что теперь день свободен, и можно посвятить его походу в Ичираку?

Иногда я делаю подобные или даже ещё более идиотские вещи — например, меняю местами миски с раменом за обеденным столом. Следующие полчаса Наруто возмущается и пытается выяснить, кто сожрал половину его порции, пока он отлучался на пару минут. Разумеется, никому и в голову не приходит, что это мог быть я; все думают на Кибу. А я… иногда я сам не понимаю, зачем делаю это. Наверное, чтобы день хоть чем-то запомнился, — иначе он сольётся вместе с остальными в единое тусклое полотно без начала и конца. Сказать по правде, я не помню, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как я вернулся в Коноху. Может, месяцы, а, может, и годы.

Но сегодня мне просто хочется занять себя чем-то, чтобы не сидеть и не пялиться на твой идиотский плащ в красных облаках. Хотя не то чтобы твои визиты меня раздражали. В конце концов, я же тебя убил, нет? И то, что твой неприкаянный дух никак не может раствориться в астрале и постоянно возвращается к своему убийце, меня почти радует. Это делает мою месть более совершенной.

От тебя даже есть кое-какая польза. Например, ты всегда приходишь в половине второго ночи, и я отслеживаю по твоим появлениям время. Какая незавидная послесмертная участь для гениального Учихи Итачи — служить часами для своего глупого младшего брата! Ты так не думаешь?

Поворачиваю к тебе голову.

Ты сидишь на окне, подставив лицо — такое спокойное и безмятежное, как будто это не ты умирал в страшных мучениях, — лунному свету, и он мягко струится по твоим распущенным волосам и плащу. Иногда я не могу оторвать от тебя глаз: это красиво, твоя фигура в серебристом свечении. Ангел Тьмы. Лунный Бог.

Надо бы почитать что-нибудь про призраков, чтобы иметь представление, чего от тебя можно ждать. Наверное, в деревне все долго будут смеяться, если увидят Учиху Саске с книжками про привидения, но мне наплевать. Завтра же схожу в библиотеку и возьму. Кроме того, будет, чем заняться во время твоих ночных визитов. Не вечно же Цунаде будет загружать Наруто своей работой, а я — её выполнять.

Перевожу взгляд на кипу документов перед собой и замечаю, что, отвлёкшись, машинально начал рисовать на бумажках какую-то бессмыслицу. Или не бессмыслицу? Вглядываюсь внимательнее: круги, запятые, точки, зигзаги.

...Шаринган?

Иногда мне его не хватает — твоего кровавого взгляда, который постоянно стоял у меня перед глазами до тех пор, пока я тебя не убил. Иногда мне хочется снова увидеть на твоём лице то же выражение, что и в день смерти родителей, — жестокое, отрешённое и печальное. Иногда мне хочется иметь Мангекьо просто для того, чтобы устроить себе ещё разок погружение в чёрно-белый мир с кровавым небом и бегущими по нему облаками.

Странные желания, да?

Однако ты их как-то угадываешь — и активируешь шаринган. Решил после смерти рассчитаться со мной за все невыполненные в детстве обещания?

Я смотрю в твои глаза, и мне всё сильнее начинает казаться, что меня поглощает багровое море. Каждый раз, когда я видел этот взгляд, рядом лилась кровь — кровь родителей, родственников, моя собственная; и сейчас я со странным безразличием понимаю, что мне не хватает её. Крови.

Встаю, не отрывая взгляда от твоего лица, выдвигаю ящик стола, достаю кунай и вспарываю себе руку от локтя и до запястья.

Ты не шевелишься; смотришь, как будто так и должно быть. Потом деактивируешь шаринган.

Я судорожно вздыхаю и прикрываю глаза, чувствуя себя измождённым.

Ты снова равнодушно смотришь в окно. В какие-то ночи ты разговариваешь со мной, в какие-то — не произносишь ни слова. Сегодняшняя, видимо, из числа последних. Впрочем, я и сам не горю ни малейшим желанием общаться. У меня полно других дел.

Перевязываю пораненную руку и обматываю её эластичным бинтом — хорошо ещё, что в Конохе принято так ходить, и ни у кого не возникнет лишних вопросов.

Оставшееся до рассвета время я трачу на отчёты, вымещая на них неизвестно откуда взявшуюся злобу и… страх? Яростно листаю бумажки, раскидываю по разным стопкам, чиркаю подписи — с такой силой, как будто наношу порезы на тело смертельного врага.

Интересно… ты… я поступил с тобой так же?

Иногда мне отчаянно жаль, что я не помню этот момент. Но, с другой стороны, это оставляет простор для фантазии.

Чувствую, как губы искривляет страдальческая ухмылка. Почему всё каждый раз заканчивается одним и тем же? Я же не собирался ни о чём с тобой говорить, а всё-таки не выдерживаю, поддаюсь тягуче-тёмной тоске, горячо разливающейся по венам, мучительному напряжению, сковывающему тело. Поворачиваю голову, раскрываю пересохшие губы, вышёптываю — с трудом, как будто кто-то заставляет меня произносить слова, дёргая за невидимые ниточки:

— Расскажи мне.

Ты смотришь на меня долго, пронзительно долго, а потом застёгиваешь наглухо плащ и закидываешь ноги на подоконник. Я не вижу твоих губ, и твой голос звучит ровно, но чуть сузившиеся глаза выдают усмешку:

— В другой раз, Саске.

Это первые и последние слова, которые ты произносишь за сегодняшнюю ночь.

О, да. Тебе пора уходить — за окном светлеет небо.

Я вздыхаю почти облегчённо и сползаю грудью на стол. Деревянная поверхность холодит лоб, и я снова чувствую в голове ясность вопреки неутихающей жаркой дрожи в теле, которое кажется сейчас не своим.

Мне необходим ветер.

Сгребаю отчёты в охапку, переношу их в комнату Наруто, — он переворачивается в постели и что-то бормочет, но не просыпается, — небрежно кидаю на тумбочку и возвращаюсь.

К чёрту, поспать всё равно не удастся.

Собираю кунаи, свитки и шурикены в сумку, прикрепляю её к поясу и забираюсь на подоконник — кажется, будто руки обжигает ещё не рассеявшимся теплом твоего тела, пропитавшим сухое дерево. Хотя какое тепло может быть у призраков?

В следующую минуту я легко спрыгиваю на землю, откидываю упавшие на лицо волосы и устремляюсь в сторону леса.

* * *

Иногда я думаю, что в моих тренировках больше нет смысла.

Я достиг всего, чего только можно достичь, я обучен практически всем дзюцу, которые может знать шиноби, я взял от этой деревни и от этой жизни всё, что мог.

Тем не менее, я продолжаю приходить почти каждое утро на эту поляну — ту самую, где до сих пор ржавеют на деревьях развешенные тобой мишени. Я давно уже повторил и превзошёл твоё достижение: я могу попасть в мишень, скрытую за камнем, двумя, тремя, четырьмя кунаями одновременно. Не знаю, зачем я здесь.

Краем глаза отмечаю тень, мелькнувшую где-то за деревом.

О, разумеется. За мной следят. Я ведь опасный преступник s-класса и бывший предатель. Если бы не Наруто с Сакурой, к которым Годайме Хокаге имеет особую слабость, меня бы, наверное, заковали в кандалы, лишили возможности пользоваться чакрой и заперли в помещении без окон и дверей.

Иногда я думаю, что это, было бы лучшим выходом. Может, такое обращение разбудило бы в моей душе ненависть, которой мне иногда так не хватает.

Однако благодаря стараниям моих… бывших сокомандников мне предоставили практически идеальные условия для существования.

Я живу в большом доме, могу ходить, куда мне вздумается, и использовать любые дзюцу. Естественно, все боятся, что я могу что-нибудь выкинуть, — например, сбежать, хотя куда мне бежать? — и ни на минуту не оставляют меня без присмотра. На улице за мной постоянно следует кто-нибудь из АНБУ, дома я тоже никогда не бываю один. Именно поэтому мы живём всемером — я, Наруто, Сакура, Какаши, Хината, Киба и Ино. Люди, которые призваны стать моей второй семьей.

Если бы это было возможно.

Прикрываю глаза и взлетаю в воздух. Метаю, не глядя, кунаи и точно знаю, что все они попадут в цель. О да, ощущение собственной силы, безграничной и опасной, иногда ещё заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым. Вот только всё имеет свою оборотную сторону. Мне больше не к чему стремиться, не на кого равняться. В детстве я мечтал стать сильным, чтобы заслужить похвалу отца. Потом — чтобы превзойти тебя. А сейчас… мне просто скучно. Да, есть Наруто, единственный во всей Конохе, кто не слабее меня. Но, как ни крути, мы всегда будем оставаться с ним примерно на одном уровне. А это не то, что мне нужно. Мне нужен кто-то, чьи способности несоизмеримо выше моих. Как ты.

…Да какого чёрта я думаю об этом?! Никто мне не нужен!

Приземляюсь на землю, стиснув зубы, и с неудовольствием замечаю, что один из кунаев отскочил от мишени — вот что происходит, когда поддаёшься эмоциям. В кустах тут же раздаётся странный звук, похожий на удивлённый возглас. Странно. Не может быть, чтобы дзёнин позволил себе такое.

Преодолев секундное замешательство, я подскакиваю к кустам и вытаскиваю из них орущее и брыкающееся _нечто._

Мальчишка.

Хм. Я был уверен, что это хвост из АНБУ, а оказалось — всего-навсего мальчишка. Лет пяти или семи, не разбираюсь в этом.

— Не бейте меня! Пожалуйста, не бейте! — голосит он и дёргается в моих руках.

— Да прекрати ты орать! — прикрикиваю я и ставлю его на землю, тряхнув напоследок, чтобы скорей успокоился. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Пару минут он молчит, сжавшись в комок и прикрывая голову руками, а потом, убедившись, что я не собираюсь предпринимать по отношению к нему чего-нибудь агрессивного, вытягивает шею и начинает разглядывать меня с откровенным любопытством. Так и не дождавшись ответа, я произношу его за мальчишку сам:

— Следил за мной. Так?

Он снова смотрит на меня испуганно, а потом робко кивает и тут же автоматически отскакивает на пару шагов.

Я устало вздыхаю. Как будто я только и мечтаю о том, чтобы начать избивать семилетнего ребёнка.

— Зачем?

— Нууу… — он опускает голову и заливается румянцем.

— Что «ну»? — тороплю его я. Не то чтобы меня особенно интересовал его ответ, да я, пожалуй, и так его знаю, но… Я чувствую что-то странное, глядя в его большие чёрные глаза, исполненные опасливого восхищения.

— Просто… все говорят, что вы — самый сильный шиноби в деревне… я хотел посмотреть…

Ну понятно. Так я и думал.

— И как? — усмехаюсь. — Посмотрел?

— Д-да… Если честно, я тут не в первый раз… — шепчет он и снова краснеет, а потом торопливо прибавляет, восторженно сверкая глазами: — Вы попадаете точно в центр каждой мишени, даже той, которая спрятана за камнем!..

Я подавляю вздох, узнавая собственные слова, сказанные когда-то давно. Очень давно…

— Это дело тренировок… Как тебя зовут?

— Хачиро… Я много тренируюсь, и учителя в Академии меня хвалят, но так, как у вас, у меня всё равно не получается! Как я ни стараюсь

…

Хм, Академия, — значит, ему всё-таки семь.

— Хачиро. Нет ничего невозможного. У меня тоже когда-то не получалось.

Он смотрит на меня и явно не верит. Что ж, ничего удивительного; я и сам иногда не могу поверить, что мне было когда-то семь лет. Словно все воспоминания о детстве принадлежат какому-то другому человеку, и попали в мою голову по ошибке. Странное ощущение.

— Продолжай тренироваться и не сдавайся.

Он кивает головой.

— Ну я так и делаю! Смотрю за вами, а потом, когда вы уходите, пытаюсь копировать движения. Только я боялся, что вы очень рассердитесь, если узнаете…

…Дети. Иногда я завидую их наивности и их маленьким страхам, которые кажутся в этом возрасте проблемами вселенского масштаба.

Присаживаюсь на корточки рядом с ним и даже выдавливаю из себя подобие улыбки. Этот паренёк меня забавляет.

— Не рассержусь. Можешь приходить и смотреть, сколько хочешь.

Его лицо озаряется ликующей улыбкой.

— Правда?! Я обязательно, обязательно приду! Вот только… — он внезапно мрачнеет, и радость в его глазах сменяется какой-то тяжёлой, виноватой тоской, — …только не рассказывайте никому, что я был здесь, хорошо? Мне сильно достанется.

Я удивлённо приподнимаю брови.

— Почему? Ты прогуливаешь занятия в Академии, чтобы приходить сюда?

— Да нет, я ещё успею туда…

— А что тогда?

— Ну… — мальчишка запинается, краснеет и снова молчит. Неужели опять придётся вытаскивать из него ответ? Чёрт, сколько же терпения нужно с этими детьми.

— Ну — что?

— Я боюсь, что вы разозлитесь, если я скажу, — признаётся он.

— Я разозлюсь, если ты не скажешь.

Хачиро вздыхает, переминается с ноги на ногу и неуверенно начинает:

— В общем… Я как-то спросил у мамы про вас, и она… она сказала, чтобы я не смел к вам приближаться. Потому что… потому что это очень опасно, и вы можете сделать со мной что-нибудь плохое. Она говорит, что вы злой и нехороший человек и любите убивать…

Ах, вот как.

Всё-таки детская логика не поддаётся моему пониманию. Мог бы просто сказать, что родители не пускают, — нет ведь, вывалил предполагаемому маньяку все подробности.

Смотрю на него оценивающим взглядом. Он весь трясётся, но не опускает голову, смотрит с надеждой. Ками-сама, какие же доверчивые существа эти дети… Стоит один раз вызывать их восхищение, и всё: считай, эта маленькая, глупая жизнь — твоя.

— А ты не думаешь, что лучше послушать маму?

— Я думаю, что мама ошибается!.. — возражает он с жаром. — Она просто не знает…

Это _ты_ не знаешь, Хачиро.

Вздыхаю и поднимаюсь на ноги.

— В общем, смотри сам. Я повторю ещё раз: можешь приходить. Я про тебя никому не скажу.

Он улыбается — широко, искренне, беззаботно.

— Да, Саске-сан! А теперь я пойду, а то и правда опоздаю на занятия… Я сильно задержался…

Киваю ему, и он машет мне рукой — уже на бегу, скрываясь за деревьями.

Забавный мальчишка…

Я прохожу по поляне, подбираю кунаи и шурикены и тут внезапно слышу поблизости женский вопль:

— ХАЧИРО!!!

Я останавливаюсь, непроизвольно прислушиваясь.

— Мама… — он что-то лепечет, пытается оправдаться; звонкий голосок теряется в шуме листвы и скрипе качающихся под налетевшим ветром деревьев.

— Я же сказала, чтобы ты не смел к нему приближаться! Сегодня же вечером расскажу отцу, и ты из дома вообще больше шагу не ступишь, кроме как в Академию!

— Но…

— Его братец перерезал всю их семью, весь клан — взрослых, детей, стариков! И этот такой же! Проклятая кровь Учиха… Ты не понимаешь, он проткнёт тебя катаной — и глазом не моргнёт. Весь в брата, такой же сумасшедший... Куда только Хокаге смотрит, как позволяет ему на свободе разгуливать? Сколько мы ни жаловались, что детей теперь на улицу страшно отпускать, всё без толку… Не понимаю…

Её разгневанный голос и хныканье Хачиро постепенно затихают вдали.

Я не прерываю своего занятия; продолжаю складывать в сумку кунаи и шурикены. Холодный ветер треплет мои волосы.

Хха… Вот, значит, как…

Да к чёрту, разве новость, что ко мне так относятся в Конохе? Плевать я на это хотел.

Только руки сильно дрожат, и я понимаю, что продолжать тренироваться вряд ли смогу.

* * *

Домой я возвращаюсь поздно, часам к восьми. Сакура уже стоит на крыльце, всматриваясь вдаль, — поджидает меня, как поджидала когда-то мама. Она явно волновалась, но старается делать вид, будто ничего не произошло.

— Привет, — произносит она преувеличенно жизнерадостно, целуя меня в щёку. И всё-таки не удерживается, прибавляет: — Ты сегодня задержался…

Она старается говорить будничным тоном, чтобы я не решил, что она пытается меня контролировать, не разозлился. Вряд ли Сакура сможет понять, если я скажу, что эта излишняя предупредительность и попытки казаться идеальной женой, которые иногда на неё находят, раздражают меня ещё больше.

— Я тренировался.

— Да, но обычно ты возвращаешься не позже полудня…

Сегодня я шесть часов просидел на крыше, не думая ни о чём и тупо уставившись вниз на пыльную мостовую, но ей об этом знать совершенно не обязательно.

— А сегодня я решил вернуться позже, и закроем эту тему.

Сакура кивает, не сумев скрыть наполовину разочарованного, наполовину обеспокоенного вздоха, и прижимается ко мне.

— Послушай, но ты же, наверное, голодный?­

Я отрицательно качаю головой, и она, слава Богам, не настаивает — не начинает эту извечную песню про то, как вредно для здоровья долго не есть, и так далее.

— Я скучала… — шепчет она вместо этого, касаясь губами моей шеи.

— Сакура…

Чёрт, я же столько раз просил её не делать этого на людях.

Её руки обвиваются вокруг моей талии, голос становится хрипловатым, страстным и почти невменяемым.

— Перестань, никто не увидит, никого нет…

— А Наруто?

— Наруто… Он всё утро орал что-то про свои отчёты — я так толком и не поняла, что с ними случилось, а потом отправился к Цунаде и уже не вернулся. Киба сказал, что ему, кажется, дали какую-то миссию.

Я невольно улыбаюсь. Вот ведь идиот. Нет, чтобы наслаждаться свободным днём, — он сразу побежал к старушке и схлопотал очередную глупую миссию на свою задницу. Впрочем, сам же жаловался, что ему скучно…

Сакура тянет меня в дом, и я не сопротивляюсь. Может, мне и в самом деле станет легче?

Когда мы добираемся до комнаты, она первым делом запирается на пару минут в ванной и возвращается, переодевшись в шёлковый пеньюар.

— Я купила это вчера… — она кокетливо улыбается и присаживается рядом со мной на кровать. — Тебе нравится?

Чёрная блестящая ткань, алые кружева — к её ярко-розовым волосам это не идёт совершенно. К тому же такое сочетание цветов в первую очередь напоминает мне о твоей одежде.

— Лучше без него, — я усмехаюсь.

Кажется, такой ответ устраивает Сакуру больше любого другого. Она перекидывает через меня ногу, наклоняется, и я чувствую себя придавленным её телом, её ароматом, её ненасытным желанием. Проскальзываю рукой под шёлковую прохладную ткань, провожу пальцами по упругой груди. У Сакуры нежная кожа. Гладкая и почти такая же белая, как у меня и…

Она протяжно стонет, ощущая моё желание, и пытается стянуть с себя пеньюар, но я перехватываю её руки и качаю головой — вопреки собственным словам, произнесённым минуту назад. Впрочем, она слишком возбуждена, чтобы обращать внимание на это несоответствие, и моментально переключается на пояс моих штанов.

Я прикрываю глаза и смотрю на неё сквозь ресницы, так что мне не видно её лица, только белые руки, скользящие по моей груди, и чёрный шёлк, обтягивающий стройное тело.

…Позже мы долго лежим в постели, и я даже умудряюсь отключиться на пару-тройку часов. Сакура не мешает мне дремать, просто лежит рядом и перебирает мои волосы. Заметив, что я, наконец, открыл глаза, она улыбается и трётся носом о мою щёку.

— Поспал?

Я киваю.

— А ты?

Она тихо смеётся и качает головой.

— Неет…Но я не скучала. Думала… о всяком.

— О чём? – спрашиваю я без особого интереса.

— Нуу… Вот скажи, Саске… — она замирает на секунду и осторожно продолжает: — А как ты относишься к детям?

— К детям? — мне в голову тут же приходит сегодняшний парнишка, и я усмехаюсь. — Да нормально, если они не слишком громко кричат.

— А свои? Тебе бы хотелось иметь своих? — в её голосе отчётливо проскальзывает тревога и одновременно надежда, и я несколько напрягаюсь.

— Не знаю. Не уверен.

— Но… ведь раньше ты говорил, что хочешь. Как же… клан… шаринган?

Я отворачиваю от неё голову и долго смотрю в окно. Представляю себе это: мой ребёнок — наследник клана Учиха, надежда всей деревни и её же проклятье. Бесконечные тренировки, обследования, эксперименты. Еженедельные проверки и психологические тесты, проводимые бригадой лучших медиков во главе с самой Хокаге. Едва он начнёт что-то понимать, его станут приучать к тому, что он несет ответственность перед всей Конохой. А дети наверняка будут бояться и сторониться его, наслушавшись рассказов родителей о двух безумных братьях Учиха.

— Сакура… — я поднимаюсь и начинаю одеваться. — Не думаю, что мне стоит заводить ребёнка.

— Но… — она смотрит на меня растерянно.

— Не будем сейчас говорить об этом. Спокойной ночи, — произношу я жёстко и выхожу из комнаты, мимоходом взглянув на часы и с удивлением отмечая позднее время.

Без десяти два. Ты уже должен быть здесь.

Интересно, а ты когда-нибудь задумывался о детях, Итачи?..

С этой странной мыслью я возвращаюсь к себе, и первым делом встречаю, открыв дверь, твой насмешливый взгляд. О, только не говори, что ты умеешь читать в моём сознании, ублюдок.

Ты смотришь на меня, и уголки твоих глаз приподнимаются ещё чуть-чуть вверх. Вот по таким вот еле заметным признакам я и понимаю всегда, какое у тебя настроение. Кто-то другой, наверное, не увидел бы разницы, но я так много думал о тебе, вызывал в памяти твой образ, заново проигрывал в воображении каждую сцену с твоим участием, что научился читать твои эмоции по движениям ресниц, бровей, уголков губ.

Похоже, сегодня ты в хорошем расположении духа.

И настроен общаться.

— Как прошёл день, отото?

Я закусываю губу, подавляя импульс кинуться к тебе и по-детски начать жаловаться. Идиотское желание уткнуться носом тебе в колени — жгучее и нестерпимое, как подступающие к глазам слёзы в момент, когда уже больше не можешь себя контролировать.

Нет. О, нет. И не надейся. Не для того я столько лет давил в себе все эмоции, чтобы сейчас так глупо сорваться.

— Отлично!

Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы лгать убедительно, и ты, разумеется, только усмехаешься. Но надо же было мне что-то ответить!

…О, ч-черт, не надо было мне ничего отвечать.

Ты опираешься рукой на подоконник и чуть подаёшься вперёд в знак заинтересованности. Как будто что-либо может тебя заинтересовать.

— Почему ты не уйдёшь от них, раз тебе так плохо?

Ха, беспокоишься обо мне? Захотелось поиграть в заботливого старшего брата?

Я медленно прохожу по комнате, усаживаюсь на кровать, подобрав под себя ноги, и только потом небрежно бросаю в твою сторону:

— Плохо? С чего ты взял, что мне плохо? Моя жизнь не кончилась после того, как ты отправился на тот свет!

Ты чуть наклоняешь голову и разглядываешь меня с откровенной иронией во взгляде. Да прекратишь ты издеваться надо мной или нет, ублюдок?!

— Хочешь сказать, что теперь ты счастлив?

Хочешь сказать, что тебе это не безразлично?!

— Да, — зло выдыхаю я сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Да! И не надейся, что ты был единственным, что заставляло меня жить!

— Да я и не претендую, Саске, — ты пожимаешь плечами и снова поворачиваешься ко мне боком.

Я падаю на кровать лицом вниз и дрожу, вцепляясь зубами и пальцами в покрывало. Как же жаль, что я не могу убить тебя во второй раз! От жгучей, бессильной злобы мне сводит челюсти, но единственное, что я могу, — это яростнее вдавливать лицо в подушку. Проклятье, я не доставлю тебе удовольствия потешаться над моими гримасами!

_Больше_ не доставлю!

Какого чёрта опять происходит то же самое?.. Какого чёрта тебе опять всё равно?..

Минут двадцать я лежу так, прокусывая губы и слизывая кровь, чтобы удержаться от бессмысленных проклятий, которые сделают меня ещё более жалким в твоих глазах. Потом злоба, так и не найдя выхода, отпускает меня, и я обессиленно переворачиваюсь на спину.

Ты сидишь в той же позе — поставив согнутую в колене ногу на подоконник и обхватив её руками, — и не смотришь на меня. Я полагаю, ни разу не взглянул за всё это время.

Будь это другая ситуация и _другие мы,_ я бы, может, даже был тебе за это благодарен.

Я вздыхаю, и ты вдруг мягко произносишь:

— Не стоит, Саске. Не обманывай себя. Ты не сможешь жить их жизнью.

— Да? Это ещё почему?

Ты долго не отвечаешь. Смотришь сначала куда-то в темноту, потом — на собственные руки, на фосфоресцирующий в ярком электрическом свете фиолетовый лак, покрывающий ногти, и мне уже начинает казаться, что о моём вопросе просто забыли, когда ты, в конце концов, произносишь задумчиво-отстранённое:

— Потому что ты мой брат.

Я горько и устало усмехаюсь:

— Особенные братья, да?

Ты снова молчишь, а потом поворачиваешься ко мне, выпрямляя ноги и спуская их с подоконника, и с совершенной невозмутимостью меняешь тему разговора:

— Жарко сегодня.

Я опускаю голову, занавешивая лицо волосами, — прячу искривившиеся болезненно губы. Да и в самом деле, что ты мог мне ответить? Это был вопрос в пустоту.

Ты расстёгиваешь свой плащ и сбрасываешь его с себя; он с тихим шелестом соскальзывает частью на подоконник, частью на пол, застилая неровную стену алым ослепительным шёлком.

— Да, — глухо соглашаюсь я с опозданием. — Жарко.

Ты прислоняешься к раме и снова отворачиваешь голову, всматриваясь в черноту ночи. Потом сообщаешь:

— Ненадолго. Завтра будет дождь.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — вяло интересуюсь я.

— Смотри, — ты кивком головы указываешь на квадрат неба в окне.

Я послушно перебираюсь на другую сторону кровати, укладываясь ногами к изголовью, чтобы лучше был виден кусок улицы, и ты продолжаешь:

— Чёрные круги около звёзд — признак ненастья. Красные или белые предвещают сухую и жаркую погоду.

Я бормочу с некоторым удивлением:

— Не знал, что ты в этом разбираешься.

— Саске, мне приходилось бывать во многих местах. В горах — особенно часто, а там такие вещи имеют решающее значение. Ясная солнечная погода может через пару минут обернуться снегопадом на несколько суток, и если не знать этого и не сообразить сделать стоянку, легко замёрзнуть насмерть.

Ты замолкаешь на пару минут и смотришь перед собой невидящим взглядом, а потом вдруг резко, будто очнувшись, поднимаешь голову и спрашиваешь:

— Саске, скажи, а ты был когда-нибудь в Стране Камня?

— Н-нет… — растерянно отвечаю я.

— Там находятся самые высокие в мире горы и самые крутые горные перевалы. Большинство из них считаются непроходимыми. Наверху и в самом деле очень опасно, но… — твой обычно монотонный голос внезапно начинает звучать оживлённо, — туда стоит попасть только ради того, чтобы это увидеть. Саске, ты знаешь, сколько оттенков бывает у белого цвета? Ты не можешь даже предположить, насколько много, пока не побываешь там.

Твой взгляд становится задумчивым и печальным, я бы даже сказал — мечтательным, если бы такое определение вообще было к тебе применимо.

— Снег и лёд творят чудеса. Представь себе дворцы, реки, водопады изо льда. Когда восходит солнце, всё это сверкает так, что глаза болят нестерпимо, но… поверь мне, ни в одном другом месте ты подобного не увидишь и не почувствуешь. В горах ты настолько близок к солнцу, насколько это вообще возможно. Там… там другое измерение, другое пространство, там начинаешь мыслить по-другому, Саске. Я любил встречать рассвет в горах.

Ты прикрываешь глаза и чуть улыбаешься своим воспоминаниям.

Я смотрю на тебя и не могу поверить. Не могу поверить, что ты, оказывается, тоже что-то любил.

— Пожалуй, если бы меня спросили, скучаю ли я по чему-нибудь, я бы ответил, что скучаю по этим местам.

Я молчу, пораженный твоим внезапным откровенным порывом. Никогда в жизни ты не рассказывал о себе так много. Не могу понять, что я чувствую, но это… это причиняет мне боль. Мне хочется спросить, почему же ты не можешь вернуться туда, раз возвращаешься ко мне, но я прикусываю губу, уже предчувствуя, что твой ответ, каким бы ни был, заставит меня разрыдаться. Впервые за много лет.

— Знаешь, если бы можно было начать всё сначала, я бы взял тебя с собой туда. Тебе бы обязательно там понравилось, Саске.

На секунду я представляю себе это: рассвет в горах и утро нового дня, наполненное радостью вместо жажды мести или безразличия, как сейчас.

…Наверное, такая боль — от мыслей о том, что могло бы быть, — самая сильная. По крайней мере, в горле у меня жжёт хуже, чем в тот день, когда я перепутал в детстве графины с водой и саке и отхлебнул из второго большой глоток.

Мне остаётся только встать и выйти из комнаты, потому что я чувствую, что сдерживать дальше слёзы не смогу.

Проклятье, ты всё-таки нашёл моё слабое место.

Поверить не могу, что ты довёл меня до такого.

Медленно спускаюсь по лестнице и застываю, наклонившись к перилам и опираясь на них руками.

Знаю… знаю, ты просто издевался надо мной. Нашёл новый изощрённый способ, к которому я был не готов. Ничего, в следующий раз я не поведусь на такое, и не рассчитывай.

_Проклятье, как я тебя ненавижу!.. _

Порыв тёплого ветра заставляет меня поднять голову.

Я и не услышал, как открылась дверь, и кто-то вошёл. Вглядываюсь в темноту: Наруто. Он медленно проходит по комнате, останавливается посередине, сбрасывает на пол чунинскую жилетку и заплечный мешок. Вернулся с миссии?

Как ни странно, я почти ему рад.

Он не замечает меня, а мои глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и я хорошо вижу его лицо: усталое, озабоченное, до удивления взрослое без этой вечной глупой ухмылки. Странно видеть его таким.

Я нашариваю на стене выключатель: не вижу смысла прятаться.

Комнату затапливает слабый электрический свет; Наруто моргает и поворачивается ко мне, смотрит недоумённо:

— Саске? — и тут же начинает улыбаться. — Ты почему здесь?

Я чуть морщусь: сказать по правде, я предпочёл бы его сейчас без улыбки, но, похоже, это у него уже просто рефлекс. А, может, в какой-то степени маска — как у меня была когда-то. Только наоборот.

— Жарко, — пожимаю плечами. — Захотелось воды со льдом.

Наруто кивает и сдёргивает с себя бандану, откидывая взмокшие волосы и вытирая со лба пот.

— Может, пойдём чаю выпьем? — предлагает он без особой уверенности. Видимо, действительно сильно устал, раз растерял свой энтузиазм, казавшийся неисчерпаемым.

— Ну пойдём, — соглашаюсь я.

Потом мы сидим за столом, Наруто заваривает чай, и по кухне распространяется аромат луговых цветов, мёда и яблок. Не слишком люблю травяные чаи с различными примесями, но сейчас мне почему-то не хочется сообщать об этом. Кроме того, аромат действительно приятный.

Наруто протягивает мне чашку; на вкус чай отдаёт древесиной, но я стараюсь не обращать на это внимания.

— Что за миссия была?

Наруто смотрит на меня удивлённо. Наверное, это на меня не похоже — интересоваться его жизнью.

— Ну её к чёрту… — он кривится. — Отстой и скукотища. Даже вспоминать не хочу.

— Ты выглядишь измотанным, — замечаю я.

— Да это из-за жары… — он стаскивает с себя куртку, оставаясь в одной только майке, и закидывает руки за голову.

— Сегодня будет дождь.

— Э? Откуда ты знаешь?

Я на секунду прикрываю глаза, прежде чем ответить:

— Чёрные круги вокруг звёзд. К непогоде.

Наруто даже перестаёт раскачиваться на стуле.

— Ой. Не знал, что ты разбираешься в таких вещах.

— Разбираюсь… Мне приходилось бывать во многих местах, в том числе, в горах. А там это важно.

— Ооо… Здорово.

Я вздыхаю, подпираю руками голову и невыразительно сообщаю:

— Я люблю горы. Рассвет в горах.

Наруто моргает; по его лицу, как всегда, легко прочесть всё, что он испытывает: недоумение, растерянность, замешательство. Чувствует, что что-то не так с моими словами, хотя я, вроде бы, говорю самые обычные вещи. Не надо, Наруто. Я сам не понимаю.

— Ааа, ну да… — наконец, произносит он. — Мне бы хотелось побывать в горах. Не с миссией, а так, просто. Свозить туда Хинату, она хочет.

Он начинает рассказывать про Хинату, постепенно всё более оживляясь. Такая схема — он рассказывает, я слушаю и никак не реагирую — для него привычна и кажется естественной. Удобной.

— А кстати, где Хината? Она сегодня здесь осталась?

У них давно уже роман, и все прекрасно об этом знают. Даже я, уж насколько и мало интересуюсь тем, что происходит вокруг. Вот только почему-то они пока не объявляют об этом, и все усердно делают вид, что верят в их исключительно дружеские отношения.

— Кажется, она пошла домой, — припоминаю я с некоторым трудом. — Я так понял, она решила, что ты сегодня ещё не вернёшься.

— Угу, мы управились быстрее, чем рассчитывали, — соглашается Наруто и добавляет обеспокоенно: — А её кто-нибудь проводил?

Иногда меня это удивляет: насколько ответственным и заботливым становится Наруто, беспечный, ребячливый, неуклюжий Наруто, когда дело касается тех, кого он любит.

— Не знаю.

Наверное, её проводил Киба. Он постоянно шутливо толкает Наруто и предупреждает, чтобы тот не смел обижать Хинату, потому что он ей как брат и порвёт за неё любого. Когда он произносит это слово — «брат», мне начинает казаться, что я слышу звук скребущего по стеклу ножа. Но больше меня в этих двоих ничего не интересует.

_Как и в остальных. Увы._

Я отставляю в сторону чашку и сообщаю равнодушным голосом:

— Терпеть не могу травяные чаи.

— А чего сразу не сказал? Когда я заваривал? — резонно интересуется Наруто.

Я молчу.

Он вздыхает и вытягивается вперёд, почти ложась грудью на стол и находя мою руку. Я не отдёргиваю её, но и никак не отвечаю на его пожатие.

— Саске… Послушай, я тебе не сказал самое важное. Я сегодня забегал с отчётом к бабуле Цунаде. Так к нам, оказывается, прибыли послы из Страны Волн. Я разговорился с одной женщиной из делегации, про тебя сказал и… Саске, оказалось, она тебя знает! Она была подругой твоей матери!

Смотрю на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— И что?

— Вы должны встретиться! Она сказала, что хорошо помнит и тебя, и Ит… — Наруто спотыкается, густо краснеет и тут же поспешно продолжает: — Ты должен её тоже помнить! Её зовут Ясуока Изуми.

— Нет. Не помню.

Он заметно грустнеет.

— Ну… ну, может, ты узнаешь её при встрече? А, Саске? Она очень хочет тебя увидеть. Можно, я её приглашу?

Я молчу с минуту.

Впрочем, какая разница?

— Хорошо.

— Отлично! Тогда я всё устрою. Завтра. Да, Саске?

— Как хочешь.

Наруто радостно кивает и сжимает мою руку.

— Договорились. Всё, тогда я сейчас немного посплю, а с утра — бегом к бабуле. Ага?

Я чуть наклоняю голову в знак согласия. Он вскакивает с непонятно откуда взявшейся энергией и чуть ли не бегом устремляется к двери, останавливаясь лишь на секунду, чтобы махнуть мне рукой и крикнуть уже из коридора:

— Ты бы тоже шёл спать… Рассвело уже. Кстати, похоже, ты был прав с этими звёздами…

Я откидываюсь на стуле и поворачиваю голову к окну. О, да, ты был прав: восходящее солнце еле различимо из-за мутно-серой пелены облаков, затянувших всё небо. Скоро будет дождь.

* * *

Я не понимаю, почему Наруто так загорается идеей устроить мне встречу с этой женщиной. У моей матери было много подруг, в том числе и в Конохе, и ни одна из них не озаботилась, к примеру, моей судьбой после того, как клан был уничтожен. Не понимаю, чем эта лучше других?

Хорошо ещё, что Сакура уговорила Наруто не приглашать её к нам, а пойти всем вместе куда-нибудь поужинать — так всё скорее закончится. Я уже жалею о том, что согласился. Ненавижу это: толпу народа, суету, атмосфера праздника. В детстве я всегда чувствовал себя неуютно на семейных торжествах, когда у нас в доме собирался весь клан, и я был вынужден целый вечер выслушивать дежурные напутствия и комментарии вроде «кажется, ты немного подрос за этот год, малыш Саске». Однако я никогда и не смел заикнуться отцу о том, чтобы не присутствовать. Ты — другое дело. Помню, что однажды какой-то наш двоюродный дядюшка завёл посреди ужина очередную речь о твоей будущей женитьбе, а ты встал из-за стола, не дожидаясь её окончания, вежливо поклонился и исчез. Это потрясло и восхитило меня до глубины души, и больше всего мне бы хотелось последовать твоему примеру, но, разумеется, я не решился. Вечером я слышал крики отца из своей комнаты: он устроил тебе страшную выволочку и, кажется, даже побил, но так и не дождался от тебя ничего, кроме стандартного «прошу прощения». И больше ни слова.

— Саске, ну что, ты её помнишь? — шепчет мне на ухо Сакура и указывает на только что вошедшую вместе с Наруто миниатюрную блондинку. Понятия не имею, видел ли её когда-нибудь, и если они ждут, что я сейчас радостно побегу к ним и начну предаваться воспоминаниям детства, то мне придётся их разочаровать.

Я еле заставляю себя поднять голову, когда они подходят, и кивнуть в знак приветствия. Зато реакция этой так называемой маминой подруги превосходит все ожидания: она дёргается и сдавленно восклицает:

— Итачи?!

Все вокруг застывают и, как по команде, оборачиваются ко мне. Словно я диковинный монстр, который сейчас выкинет что-то неожиданное и, возможно, опасное.

Ха.

Напряжение в воздухе ощущается почти физически. А мне внезапно невыносимо хочется рассмеяться, так глупо всё это выглядит. Но я сдерживаю себя, потому что в таком случае они непременно решат, что у меня тяжелейший нервный срыв. Сакура станет обнимать меня и гладить по волосам, Наруто — подбадривать, Какаши положит руку на плечо. Уж как-нибудь обойдусь.

— И-изуми-сан… — решается, наконец, Наруто и глубоко вдыхает перед тем, как продолжить. — Э-это не Итачи, это Саске.

Я смотрю на них равнодушно.

Чего они от меня ждут? Что я подскочу с воплями, или приставлю кунай к её горлу, или начну рыдать?

Она заливается краской, прямо до корней волос, и переминается на месте, не зная, куда деть руки.

— Ох… Саске, пожалуйста, прости меня. Как же это я могла…

Она торопливо кланяется, и всем вокруг так же мучительно неловко, как и ей. Отвратительная ситуация. В детстве чужое смущение было для меня пыткой похлеще собственного, но сейчас мне по-прежнему хочется смеяться.

— Ничего страшного, — отвечаю предельно доброжелательно. — Я знаю, что очень похож на брата, так что неудивительно, что вы меня с ним спутали.

И улыбаюсь.

Кажется, в этом и правда что-то есть, в этой твоей невозмутимой вежливости, неизменной в любой ситуации.

Она улыбается в ответ и поспешно кивает. Постепенно все вокруг успокаиваются и снова начинают оживлённо болтать, только Какаши и Сакура периодически кидают на меня обеспокоенные взгляды.

— Извините меня, я ненадолго, — встаю из-за стола с очередной милой улыбкой. Чёрт, это и в самом деле начинает меня забавлять — Наруто смотрит так, как будто видит моё лицо впервые. Надеюсь только, они не решат, что это свидетельство моего неустойчивого психического состояния. А ведь могут, идиоты.

Задерживаюсь в уборной, мимоходом кидая взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале. Я, что, и в самом деле так на тебя похож?

Глаза у меня всегда были твои, это да, а теперь ещё под ними появились круги и две тонкие тёмные морщины — Сакура говорит, что виновата бессонница.

Вот что никогда не было у нас одинаковым — так это причёска, и я очень заботился о поддержании этого отличия. Но теперь ты мёртв, и какая разница? У меня нет ни малейшего желания заниматься своими волосами — и они отросли, хотя по-прежнему торчат как попало. Вот если только…

Я оглядываюсь по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы использовать как завязку. В конце концов, отрываю конец собственного бинта и собираю волосы в хвост. Получается не очень хорошо, всё-таки они ещё довольно короткие, и половина прядей выбивается из причёски — но я не могу не задрожать.

Из зеркала на меня смотрит твоя точнейшая копия.

Прийти, что ли, к ним так и посмотреть на реакцию? Я усмехаюсь. Нет, этого они точно не поймут. Распускаю волосы с некоторым сожалением — по-моему, мне идёт, — и возвращаюсь.

Однако идея позабавиться над окружающими прочно засела у меня в голове.

Весь вечер я старательно поддерживаю впечатление о себе как о благовоспитанном молодом человеке: общаюсь с этой Изуми, демонстрирую оживлённый интерес, на ходу сочиняю какие-то истории, тут же выдавая ей их под видом реально происходивших событий и развлекаюсь откровенно шокированным видом Сакуры и Наруто. Но ведь они хотели от меня именно этого?

Не знал, что это может быть так забавно, — разыгрывать из себя того, кого все вокруг хотят видеть.

Заодно и время проходит быстрее.

Дома Наруто смотрит на меня изумлённо:

— Саске… Что это было — сегодня?..

Я усмехаюсь.

— Разве я сделал что-то не так?

Он в явном замешательстве: запускает руки в волосы и долго не может ответить.

— Нет, но… Я… я правда тебя не понимаю.

Сказать тебе, что эти слова радуют меня, как ничто другое?

* * *

— Похоже, у тебя сегодня хорошее настроение, — отмечаешь ты пару часов спустя.

— О, да, — я забираюсь на кровать с ногами и довольно потягиваюсь. — Я отлично развлёкся.

Ты усмехаешься.

— Неужели мой маленький брат наконец-то научился правильно развлекаться?

— Наконец-то? — повторяю я с лёгким недовольством. — Ты говоришь так, будто когда-нибудь показывал мне, как это делать.

Ты пожимаешь плечами.

— Нет, но ты бы мог наблюдать за мной и учиться.

Я вздрагиваю и смотрю на тебя пристально:

— Да? То есть, всё, что ты делал, — было развлечения ради?

Ты молчишь.

— Итачи, скажи, — настаиваю я.

— Ты всегда воспринимал всё слишком серьёзно, маленький брат, — неопределенно говоришь ты в конце концов. — Жизнь в гораздо большей степени игра, чем это может тебе показаться.

Чёрт бы тебя побрал с твоими загадками.

— Почему ты хотел, чтобы я убил тебя? — задаю я новый вопрос, отчаявшись получить вразумительный ответ на предыдущий. — Зачем ты этого добивался?

Ты как будто меня не слышишь.

Ну и к чёрту, я не позволю тебе испортить мне настроение. Раз уж речь зашла о развлечениях, то… поиграем в мою любимую игру. Позавчера мы не успели, но сегодня до рассвета ещё много времени.

— А как я тебя убил?

Я и в самом деле не помню. Уверен только, что ты умирал в страшных мучениях, ведь правда?

Ты всегда с удовольствием отвечаешь на этот вопрос. Только почему-то каждую ночь говоришь разное. Иногда — что я задушил тебя твоими собственными волосами, иногда — что бросил раненым посреди пустыни и сидел рядом неделю, наблюдая, как ты медленно умираешь от голода, жажды и зноя.

Но я всегда думал, что правда ближе всего к тому, что ты рассказываешь мне сегодня.

— Катана, — ты спускаешь ноги с подоконника на пол и чуть отклоняешься назад, подставляя спину прохладному ветру.

— Я просто проткнул тебя катаной?

Не верится, чтобы я мог подарить тебе такую лёгкую смерть.

— Нет, — ты невозмутимо расстёгиваешь плащ, достаёшь катану из ножен, прицепленных к поясу, и вертишь ею в руках. — Сначала ты вколол мне парализующий яд, а потом вырезал на моём теле иероглифы с именами всех, кого я убил. И ждал, пока кровь вытечет из меня до капли.

Я смотрю на тебя с интересом.

— Да? — не могу удержаться, чтобы не встать с кровати и не подойти поближе. — Расскажи подробнее, как я это делал.

Вообще-то, я стараюсь не подходить к окну, когда ты в комнате. Не понимаю, что на меня сегодня нашло.

— Ты сидел на мне сверху, — начинаешь ты, слегка улыбаясь, и внезапно резко обхватываешь меня за талию и тянешь к себе, усаживая на колени. — Вот почти так.

…Странно, я думал, что призраки бесплотны. Но ты такой же, как раньше — как десять лет тому назад, когда я в последний раз сидел у тебя на коленях. Я очень хорошо помню эти ощущения. И твой запах. Он не изменился.

Я точно чего-то не понимаю в призраках. Ведь хотел же почитать книжку, почему я этого не сделал?..

Ты, тем временем, вкладываешь катану мне в руку.

— Тебе же нравится это представлять, маленький брат? Попробуй ещё раз, если хочешь.

Я поднимаю на тебя глаза и снова встречаю кроваво-холодный взгляд. Однако на этот раз он не выглядит непроницаемым. Мне кажется, что ты чего-то от меня ждёшь — нет, не в данной ситуации, а вообще.

…О, как бы дорого я отдал за такое десять лет тому назад. За толику интереса во взгляде, обращённом ко мне. Если бы это ты, _ты_, а не отец, так желал моих успехов в Академии, я бы, наверное, закончил её за полгода.

— Так что, Саске? — повторяешь ты, приподнимая и отводя назад мою расслабленную руку с катаной так, чтобы лезвие коснулось твоего лица.

Я слегка надавливаю и завороженно слежу за тем, как на алебастровой коже появляется тонкая красная полоска. Мне бы хотелось превратить этот порез в иероглиф моего имени: Сас-ке, но я не буду. Твоё лицо совершенно, и я почему-то уверен, что если всё, что ты мне рассказываешь — правда, то я и тогда не мог его изуродовать. К чёрту эстетство, это… это просто на уровне инстинктов.

По твоей щеке бежит алая струйка, и я снова удивляюсь. Настоящая кровь? Собираю её кончиком пальца и слизываю. Настоящая. Тогда, значит…

— Тебе больно? — неожиданно для себя произношу возникший вопрос вслух.

Ты смеёшься и треплешь меня по волосам, совсем как в детстве.

— Нет, конечно, глупый.

— Потому что ты умер? — тупо спрашиваю я и ещё больше чувствую себя шестилетним ребёнком. Впрочем, не уверен, что это очень меня огорчает.

— Потому что я знаю много дзюцу, которые позволяют не чувствовать боли — как минимум, от таких мелких повреждений, — ты щёлкаешь меня пальцами по лбу, и эффект погружения в детство становится почти стопроцентным.

Продолжаю легко водить лезвием по твоей коже, не оставляя порезов, но потом ты внезапно перехватываешь мою руку и отбираешь катану.

— Саске, — говоришь с серьёзным видом. — Я тоже хочу поиграть.

Я смеюсь и сам себе поражаюсь — не помню, сколько лет назад делал это в последний раз. Ну и что с того? Ты же мёртв, меня никто не видит, я могу себе это позволить.

Ты улыбаешься мне так ласково, как никогда не улыбался при жизни, и это ещё более странно по контрасту с острой болью в плече. Я вскрикиваю и прижимаю руку к нанесённой тобой ране; она глубокая, и тёплая кровь течёт по моим пальцам — ты, как обычно, безжалостен, несмотря на все улыбки. Сейчас бы мне не помешало твоё обезболивающее дзюцу, но чёрта с два я попрошу об этом или ещё хоть раз закричу.

Ты смотришь на меня с лёгкой насмешкой, и, как будто прочитав мои мысли, делаешь следующий порез ещё более глубоким и длинным. Проверяешь, долго ли я выдержу? Я упрямо молчу.

Следующим движением катаны ты в нескольких местах рассекаешь на мне футболку и прочерчиваешь остриём зигзаг на обнажённой груди. Потом слегка отклоняешься и любуешься.

Кровь течёт по твоей щеке, кровь течёт по моей коже, и я внезапно начинаю дрожать от странного желания, которое ты тут же угадываешь и выполняешь, прижимаясь лицом к моей ране.

Сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью, и ты, наверняка, чувствуешь его неестественно быстрый ритм — смотришь на меня как-то вопросительно. Я не очень понимаю, что означает этот твой взгляд, и никак не реагирую. Тогда ты с лёгким вздохом, больше похожим на стон, начинаешь слизывать кровь, текущую из раны.

Я задыхаюсь, перед глазами всё расплывается, и мне остаётся только закрыть их и чувствовать, как твои сильные руки приподнимают меня и пересаживают на подоконник. Холодные пальцы пробегают по моей голой спине, но жар в теле от этого только усиливается; влажный язык скользит по моей коже, собирая капли крови, всё ниже и ниже, касаясь самых чувствительных мест.

О..ох.

Я открываю глаза: ты стоишь на коленях между моих широко разведённых ног. Штаны валяются неподалёку — я и не заметил, что ты успел их с меня снять.

Ты поднимаешь голову и улыбаешься, твои губы тёмно-алые от моей крови.

— Саске, держись, иначе вывалишься из окна.

Я послушно вцепляюсь пальцами в раму, и правильно делаю, потому что когда ты наклоняешься к моему члену, меня начинает трясти. Твои распущенные волосы щекочут мои бёдра, и я протягиваю свободную руку, перебирая шелковистые пряди. Ками-сама, какие же они мягкие…

Я непроизвольно подаюсь вперёд, и ты закашливаешься, а, может, смеёшься — чёрт его разберёт. Не могу сейчас об этом думать. Крепко держусь обеими руками за подоконник и толкаюсь в твой рот, всё быстрее и быстрее. Ты тяжело и хрипло дышишь, а, может, это я тяжело и хрипло дышу. Усиливающийся ветер безжалостно треплет мои волосы, ветки дерева, растущего за окном, хлещут голую спину, раны ноют от резких движений, и всё это только усиливает моё мучительное, невыносимое наслаждение.

Замираю с последним толчком и выгибаюсь всем телом, машинально отпуская руки. Ты обхватываешь меня за талию, но это всё равно не удерживает меня от того, чтобы через пару секунд неуклюже соскользнуть с подоконника на пол.

Ты вытираешь рукой губы, и я не могу удержаться — хватаю твои пальцы и начинаю жадно слизывать с них собственную кровь и сперму.

Ты наблюдаешь за мной с лёгкой улыбкой. Потом отбираешь руку и мягко спрашиваешь:

— Хочешь продолжить, Саске?..

Я не знаю, что на это сказать, но ты, не дожидаясь моего ответа, поднимаешься и тянешь за собой к постели. Бережно укладываешь меня на неё и начинаешь раздеваться сам.

Помню, что как-то раз в детстве меня оставили ночевать с тобой, и я сделал вид, что сплю, а сам завороженно подглядывал сквозь ресницы, как ты гибко выскальзываешь из одежды. Это было… прекрасно. Прекраснее всего, что я когда-либо видел в жизни. А, может, мне так кажется потому, что в дальнейшем я просто перестал обращать внимание на такие вещи, как красота.

Твоя сетчатая футболка падает на пол, вслед за ней отправляются штаны, протектор и ожерелье. Ты снимаешь даже кольцо, и я смеюсь.

— Зачем?

Ты смотришь на меня так же, как в детстве, когда я задавал какие-нибудь глупые вопросы. Потом терпеливо объясняешь, словно мне и вправду шесть лет:

— Кольцо будет мешать.

Я не спорю. В конце концов, ты лучше понимаешь, что делать, и мне хочется просто довериться тебе, как раньше, безо всяких сомнений и оговорок. _Мой старший брат, который всегда всё знает._

Ты садишься рядом и медленно проводишь руками по всему моему телу, вновь собирая сочащуюся кровь. Я подтягиваю колени к груди; ты киваешь и устраиваешься рядом. Жаркое дыхание и поцелуи обжигают мне шею, и я даже не замечаю, как твои пальцы оказываются внутри меня. Ты осторожно двигаешь рукой, и до меня наконец-то доходит, зачем надо было снимать кольцо. Честно говоря, я думал, что ты сразу…

Внезапно я вспоминаю, что читал об этом. Ещё во времена команды номер семь Наруто удалось стащить у Какаши какой-то специальный выпуск Ича-Ича, и потом мы втроём сидели на дереве и вырывали друг у друга книжку. Наруто плевался и говорил, что не понимает, как кто-то вообще может такое читать, Сакура молчала, но я видел, что ей нравится. Что касается меня… то я с трудом мог это читать, и точно так же не мог не читать. Главный герой был слишком похож на тебя, и я вопреки всем доводам рассудка представлял себя на месте того, кого он…

Странно, что я забыл это. Наверное, просто заставил себя забыть.

— Саске?.. — спрашиваешь ты с некоторым беспокойством. Наверное, у меня был слишком отсутствующий вид. — Больно?

Я мотаю головой, и ты продолжаешь движения пальцами, добавив ещё один. Вот теперь мне действительно неприятно, но в то же время хочется, чтобы ты продолжал, чтобы ты быстрее…

— Хватит… — шепчу я нетерпеливо. — Давай уже.

Ты усмехаешься, но убираешь руку и ложишься на меня сверху, шире разводя мои согнутые в коленях ноги. В голове мутится от ощущения твоей близости; никогда, никогда ещё ты не был настолько _рядом, _ну разве что когда носил меня за спиной, и я прижимался к тебе всем телом, зарываясь лицом в волосы. Как же редко это случалось.

— Не слишком удобная позиция, — замечаешь ты, но я не хочу ничего слушать.

Обхватываю тебя за плечи и резко тяну на себя, и тут же кричу от неожиданно сильной боли.

— Саске, — ты застываешь, уперев руки по обе стороны от меня. — Не надо так торопиться.

Потом ты продолжаешь движение, медленно, но я всё равно не могу сдержать болезненных стонов.

Ты снова останавливаешься, гладишь меня по спутанным волосам, вытираешь со лба пот.

— Тише, тише. Я осторожно.

Я хватаю твою руку и прижимаю ко рту, чтобы заглушить вскрики. Впрочем, ненадолго. Боль… она сильная, но мне много приходилось терпеть в жизни боли, эта — отнюдь не самая ужасная. Поэтому я отпускаю твои пальцы, и ты тут же наклоняешься и целуешь меня в губы, одновременно последним толчком погружаясь в моё тело полностью.

Я вздрагиваю, извиваюсь, пытаюсь прижаться сильнее. Порезы на коже саднят невыносимо из-за пота и трения о твою разгорячённую кожу, я уж не говорю про остальное, но сильнее всего болит, наверное, в груди — от твоего успокаивающего тона и нежных поцелуев. Почему, почему тебе понадобилось умереть, чтобы хоть раз в жизни побыть со мной таким?!

Ты делаешь несколько неглубоких толчков, но твоё тяжёлое, рваное дыхание выдаёт, каких усилий тебе стоит сдерживаться. Я жадно, требовательно впиваюсь в твои губы. Ты судорожно вздыхаешь и приподнимаешь меня, подтягивая мои ноги к себе на плечи.

В следующую секунду я снова не могу сдержать крика, так глубоко ты проникаешь, — но и у тебя уже не достаёт сил меня успокаивать. Твои движения становятся всё более резкими, и, в конце концов, ты начинаешь откровенно грубо вколачиваться в моё тело, забыв про осторожность. Но я уже не обращаю внимания на боль, я всматриваюсь в твои черты, я хочу понять, что это такое — Учиха Итачи, потерявший самоконтроль.

…Нет, твоё лицо не может исказить ни жестокость, ни страсть. Оно выглядит спокойным даже несмотря на лихорадочный темп движений, на жаркое сбивчивое дыхание, на силу, с которой ты сжимаешь пальцами мои бёдра. Лишь в самом конце, когда твоё тело последний раз напрягается, и я чувствую, как по ягодицам стекает тёплая жидкость, ты позволяешь себе закусить губу и простонать моё имя.

Я выдыхаю. Ты обессиленно падаешь на меня, придавливая своим весом, и я обнимаю тебя и снова перебираю шелковистые волосы. _Волосы, с которыми я так любил играть в детстве, когда ты носил меня, ещё совсем маленького, на руках по комнате._

…Не уверен, что картинка, вставшая у меня перед глазами, является воспоминанием — ведь мне тогда было не больше года. Может, я просто вообразил себе это.

Вздыхаю и пытаюсь пошевелиться под тобой. Раздиравшая мои внутренности боль наконец-то прекратилась, однако всё тело ломит, и порезы горят, как будто их присыпали солью. Наверное, это заметно по выражению на моём лице, хотя я и стараюсь казаться расслабленным. Ты приподнимаешься, гладишь меня по волосам и шепчешь:

— Не волнуйся, братишка, в следующий раз будет лучше.

— Да, — отвечаю я, пожалуй, чуть громче, чем следовало бы, и тут же слышу стук в дверь.

— Саске! С кем ты там разговариваешь?

Наруто.

Проклятье!

Я подскакиваю на кровати.

Какого чёрта этому идиоту не спится, ведь обычно его и пушками не поднимешь в такое время?!

Он продолжает долбить кулаком в дверь, всё настойчивее и настойчивее.

Я лихорадочно осматриваюсь. Подтягиваю штаны, запихиваю изодранную футболку под кровать и спешно надеваю первую попавшуюся кофту с длинными рукавами, чтобы прикрыть раны. Подумав ещё секунду, набрасываю на смятые и окровавленные простыни покрывало и уже иду открывать, как вдруг замечаю длинный глубокий порез, пересекающий мои указательный и средний пальцы.

Откуда он мог взяться?!

Впрочем, у меня нет времени размышлять об этом, нужно что-то придумать, чтобы Наруто не заметил. Перчаток у меня нет, да и это бы выглядело слишком глупо, поэтому единственное, что мне приходит в голову, — это схватить с тумбочки стакан и с силой сдавить его в пальцах, заставляя стекло разбиться и вонзиться осколками мне в ладонь.

— Саске, какого чёрта там происходит?! Я сейчас выбью дверь! — орёт Наруто, и я торопливо отодвигаю защёлку, пропуская его в комнату.

Он недоумённо смотрит на мою пораненную руку.

— Что случилось?

— Случилось? — недовольно переспрашиваю я. — Я разбил стакан. Меньше надо было так вопить в полшестого утра.

— А с кем ты разговаривал?

— Сам с собой. Что, с тобой такого никогда не случалось?

— Да, но… — он не выглядит убеждённым.

— Чего ты вообще поднялся в такую рань?

— В туалет выходил, придурок! И услышал твои стоны.

Разве я так громко стонал? Чёрт, не заметил.

— Мне приснился кошмар.

— Аааа… — тянет он, явно не веря ни одному моему слову.

— А ты что подумал? — раздражённо спрашиваю я. — Что я занимался самоудовлетворением? Да даже если так, стучать ко мне в такой момент — худшее, что ты мог придумать, идиот.

Кажется, подействовало. Наруто выглядит смущённым.

— Ну, Саске… — он мнётся на месте и неловко смеётся.

— Да, это моё имя, — обрываю его я. — А теперь мне хотелось бы ещё поспать, если ты не против.

Я пытаюсь захлопнуть дверь перед его носом и тут внезапно замечаю, что он с изумлением смотрит куда-то поверх моего плеча.

По спине пробегают ледяные струйки пота.

Он же не может… не может видеть тебя?!

Поспешно оборачиваюсь и облегчённо вздыхаю. Даже если может, тебя в комнате больше нет. Но чему он так удивляется? Прослеживаю направление его взгляда и всё понимаю.

Катана. На кровати. Вся в крови — и почему-то особенно рукоять. Странно, очень странно. Я точно помню, что ты бросил её где-то возле окна.

— Саске… Зачем здесь твоя катана?

Моя?.. Нет, это твоя. Но Наруто об этом знать необязательно.

— А где ей ещё быть? — спрашиваю совершенно невозмутимо.

— Но… почему она на кровати?

— Я собирался пойти с утра потренироваться.

— А… а кровь?

Ни один мускул не вздрагивает на моём лице, пока я лихорадочно подыскиваю подходящий ответ. Кажется, я наконец-то научился твоему неизменному самообладанию. По крайней мере, его внешним проявлениям.

В конце концов, я решаю повторить предыдущий ход. Нападение — лучшая защита.

Криво усмехаюсь.

— Ты полагаешь, я кого-то только что прирезал?

Наруто вздрагивает и опускает глаза, и я внезапно понимаю, что это и есть как раз то, что он подумал.

Пожимаю плечами.

— Если ты считаешь меня настолько опасным, сдай в больницу. Или в тюрьму.

— Саске, прекрати!

Я складываю руки на груди и прислоняюсь к стене.

— Реши уже что-нибудь для себя и иди, я действительно хочу поспать.

Он моргает и вглядывается в мои глаза, словно пытается увидеть в них подтверждение или опровержение своих подозрений. Ха! Чёрта с два. Чёрта с два, Наруто, ты ничего не сможешь прочитать по моему взгляду. _Так же, как я никогда не мог._

— Н-ну хорошо, Саске… — наконец, произносит он неуверенно и указывает на катану. — Но можно я её заберу, да?

Меня внезапно охватывает злоба. Да за кого они меня принимают?! Впрочем, если он после этого от меня отвяжется…

Подхожу к кровати, беру катану и протягиваю ему.

— Бери. Доволен?

— Саске…

Смотрю равнодушно. Я вижу, его мучают какие-то опасения, но он не знает, как их выразить словами. Наверняка Наруто понимает, что я лгу, однако к моим ответам не подкопаешься. Они построены на логике, а с ней у него всегда было плохо.

— Всё в порядке? — наконец, спрашивает он.

Какой идиотский, бесполезный вопрос. Что, он думает, я ему отвечу?

Киваю.

— В абсолютном порядке. У тебя какие-то сомнения?

— Да не то чтобы… — он неуверенно улыбается. — Вечером в Ичираку ты вёл себя странно, но сейчас я узнаю в тебе прежнего равнодушного ублюдка.

Я мысленно усмехаюсь: получается, достаточно сказать или сделать очередную характерную гадость, чтобы все поверили, что ничего не случилось. Не правда ли, Итачи?

— Вот только мне всё равно кажется, что что-то не так, — признаётся Наруто и смотрит на меня с доверием. — Не знаю, почему.

— Всё в полном порядке, — повторяю я убеждённо. — Правда.

Он тяжело вздыхает. Не верит.

— Ну ладно. До утра, да?

Я киваю и наконец-то захлопываю за ним дверь. Всё это время мне стоило неимоверных усилий поддерживать спокойное выражение на лице: тело ломит страшно, и хочется одного: упасть на пол прямо здесь. Но я всё-таки заставляю себя доползти до ванной, принять душ и с грехом пополам перевязать раны. Потом падаю на кровать и отрубаюсь, даже не удосужившись расправить сбитые простыни.

* * *

Просыпаюсь я рано, часа через два. Я и в самом деле почему-то не могу спать долго, при всём желании.

Я бы подумал, что произошедшее ночью — сон, если бы не явственные доказательства обратного. Простыни покрыты коркой засохшей крови, пол испачкан бурыми пятнами — это хорошо ещё, что Наруто их не заметил — а на мне, кажется, не осталось ни одного живого места.

Сажусь на кровати и обхватываю колени руками. Тело отзывается на все движения ноющей болью.

Это странно, что ты и мёртвый умудрился _такое_ со мной сделать. Очень странно.

_Я ведь точно тебя убил, да?.._

Застываю, поражённый.

То, что ты каждый раз рассказываешь мне новую версию собственного убийства, внезапно начинает казаться мне подозрительным. Какого чёрта я сам не помню?!

Раньше этот вопрос почему-то совершенно меня не волновал, но теперь я начинаю паниковать. Вцепляюсь пальцами в простыни, зажмуриваюсь, пытаюсь вспомнить. Голова болит от напряжения; такое чувство, что стены вокруг меня сжимаются, и я с разбегу кидаюсь на них, пытаясь пробить телом кирпичную кладку.

…Бесполезно. Не появляется ни отблеска, ни намёка.

Просто пустота. Зияющая дыра в том месте, где должно быть воспоминание о самом долгожданном дне моей жизни. Дне, когда я совершил свою месть.

_Нет. Нет. Не может же, чтобы ты был жив?!!_

Я вскакиваю и начинаю метаться по комнате, забыв про боль, сшибая всё на своём пути. Окно, кровать, скомканные простыни, отброшенное покрывало, осколки стакана на полу мелькают перед глазами, сливаясь в какое-то адское полотно с тысячью алых глаз, вспыхивающих в черноте бездны.

_Проклятье, сволочь, чёртова сво_…

Сильный удар по лбу прерывает череду пляшущих передо мной видений.

Минутой спустя я открываю глаза и пытаюсь прийти в себя. Оказывается, я споткнулся обо что-то и растянулся на полу, неслабо приложившись головой об стол при падении.

Поднимаюсь, вытираю кровь, текущую из носа, и вылетаю из комнаты.

_Я. Должен. У кого-нибудь. Выяснить_.

Да плевать у кого, у первого же встречного!

Первой встречной оказывается — Хината.

Что ж, тем лучше, она-то точно мне скажет.

Облизываю пересохшие губы и торопливо начинаю:

— Эмм… Хината… — как бы оформить вопрос, чтобы он выглядел хоть немного логично?! Я ведь не сумасшедший. Я просто не помню. Но эти идиоты наверняка воспримут всё по-своему! — Ты не знаешь, где похоронили Итачи?

Наверное, забыть о том, где находится могила моего брата, — лучше, чем забыть, мёртв ли он вообще.

А если она сейчас скажет, что ты жив?!

Чувствую, что вместо нормального дыхания из горла вырываются свистящие хрипы. Как будто вместо кислорода в него попадает удушающий газ.

Хината смотрит на меня с ужасом.

— С-ссаске-кун… — Чёрт, как же она достала со своим заиканием! — Н-но… Ты же сам приказал сжечь его тело.

…_Да?_

— И его сожгли? Точно сожгли?! — допытываюсь я, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не кинуться на неё и не начать трясти за плечи.

Она чуть отступает, дрожа всем телом.

— Т-точно… Ты же сам при этом присутствовал.

Я глубоко вдыхаю и прислоняюсь к стене, чувствуя себя совершенно обессиленным. Только не хватало сейчас грохнуться в обморок на её глазах. Проклятье, это всё ты виноват!.. Хорошо ещё, что мне попалась Хината. Она вряд ли расскажет кому-нибудь — просто побоится.

— Эээ… — неумело пытаюсь улыбнуться. — Не обращай внимания, мне просто приснился кошмар, и я немного выпал из реальности.

Она испуганно кивает, бормочет извинения и торопливо уходит. Боится меня? Да какая разница.

Чёрт, а ведь я уже врал Наруто ночью про кошмар. Нехорошо. Если Хината проговорится, они решат, что я страдаю от постоянных ночных видений.

_Впрочем, ведь так и есть?_

Ладно, будем надеяться, что эта дура придержит язык.

Оглядываюсь и, удостоверившись, что рядом никого нет, сползаю на пол — колени до сих пор дрожат.

_Так твоё тело сожгли, да?.._

Внезапно в сознании как будто что-то проблескивает. Нет, не воспоминание о том, как я тебя убивал, но…

Надо проверить. Если это окажется правдой, значит, Хината точно не соврала.

Я поспешно спускаюсь по лестнице, ведущей к подполу. Там мы храним вещи, никому не нужные, но которые по какой-либо причине не захотели или просто забыли выкинуть.

Внутри темно, промозгло и сыро. Это напоминает мне о подвалах, где я в одиночку изучал свитки с секретами шарингана, о мрачных подземельях Орочимару, о том чёрном пустынном мире, в который ты отправлял меня своим Цукиёми. У меня нет свечи, поэтому приходится идти вслепую, то и дело спотыкаясь о доски и ящики. В конце концов я скидываю какие-то из них в углу и поджигаю Катоном.

Тень от огня неровно прыгает по покрытым плесенью стенам, и я думаю, что сюда никто не заходил, минимум, пару лет. Неужели прошло уже столько времени?..

Опускаюсь на каменный пол и начинаю разгребать завалы коробок у дальней стены, чихая от пыли, чертыхаясь и стряхивая налипающую на меня паутину. Это должно быть где-то здесь…

Я нахожу его в самом низу — большой сундук с выгравированным символом клана Учиха. Руки у меня сильно дрожат, и я с трудом справляюсь с замком, но, в конце концов, он поддаётся, и я резко откидываю массивную крышку.

Да. Это оно.

По очереди вытаскиваю из сундука чёрный плащ с красными облаками, катану, сетчатую футболку, штаны, белые гетры, протектор с перечёркнутым знаком Листа, ожерелье, кольцо и ленту для волос. _Всё, что осталось от тебя. _

Складываю твои вещи на пол рядом с собой и падаю на них, зарываясь носом в складки плаща. Он слегка отсырел, но запах всё равно остался тем же. Тем, который я вдыхал, прижимаясь к тебе, сегодня ночью. Запах, который я не забуду до конца своих дней, который я унесу с собой в могилу. Запах моего старшего брата, которого я ненавижу.

Перед глазами встают стены такого же сырого подземелья, в котором я снимал одежду с твоего мёртвого тела, захлёбываясь от рыданий. Я и сейчас плачу. Реву хуже, чем в тот день, когда погибли родители, и абсолютно этого не стесняюсь.

И знаешь, почему?

Потому что это слёзы радости. Я плачу от радости.

_Какое счастье, что ты… что ты всё-таки сдох!.._

…Минут через десять я складываю твои вещи обратно в сундук, захлопываю крышку и поднимаюсь наверх, абсолютно спокойный.

В коридоре я встречаю Сакуру. Она кидается ко мне со встревоженным возгласом:

— Саске!..

— Доброе утро, — отвечаю я сдержанно. — Что-то случилось?

Она останавливается и опускает взгляд.

— Ну… Понимаешь, я говорила с Хинатой…

Так она им всё-таки рассказала. Ну ладно.

— И? — я приподнимаю бровь.

Она смотрит на меня с упрёком.

— Почему ты не говорил, что не можешь спать из-за ночных кошмаров?

— Потому что это не так.

Я не могу спать из-за того, что ко мне каждую ночь приходит мой старший брат, которого я убил чёрт знает сколько времени тому назад. Это — разные вещи.

— Саске, — она внезапно подходит совсем близко и обнимает меня за шею. — Давай, ты будешь спать в моей комнате, вместе со мной?

Я смотрю на неё отрешённо.

— Зачем?

Она чуть прикасается губами к моей щеке и шепчет:

— Я не позволю никаким кошмарам мешать нашей любви.

Я бы просто посмеялся над её наивностью, если бы меня не разозлила такая самоуверенность.

— Хм… — делаю вид, что сомневаюсь.

Она улыбается.

Я позволяю ей увлечь меня в спальню, уложить на постель, расстегнуть мою рубашку.

— Сакура… — шепчу как можно более нежно и дотрагиваюсь рукой до её щеки.

Она расцветает, прижимается ко мне, целует в губы.

— Что, любимый?

— Прости… — легко отстраняю её и поднимаюсь. — В другой раз.

* * *

Вечером я почти жду тебя, хотя мне не слишком приятно в этом себе признаваться. Когда время приближается к половине второго, я еле удерживаюсь от того, чтобы не начать беспокойно ходить по комнате. Мне кажется — а вдруг ты не придёшь после вчерашнего, или, скорее, после того, как я нашёл утром оставшиеся от тебя вещи? Кто знает, может это как-то влияет на призраков? Я ведь так и не взял книжку. Впрочем, вряд ли бы она помогла. Ты же наверняка особенный, как всегда.

Задумавшись, я и не замечаю, что ты снова сидишь на моём подоконнике. Услышав шелест — это ветер развевает полы и рукава твоего плаща — я поднимаю глаза и тут же отворачиваюсь, чтобы скрыть облегчённый вздох.

Я просто не люблю, когда что-то меняется.

— Знаешь, Итачи… — сегодня я начинаю говорить первым. — Ты больше не сможешь кормить меня подробностями о том, как я бросил твой труп на растерзание диким животным или ещё чем-нибудь вроде этого. Я вспомнил, я его сжёг.

Смотрю на тебя с тоской. До чего же, наверное, больно было наблюдать, как огонь пожирает твоё красивое лицо.

— Сам сжёг? — уточняешь ты, усмехнувшись.

…Не знаю. Хината сказала — приказал сжечь, но, может быть…

Впрочем, какого чёрта я должен отвечать на твои вопросы?! Как будто ты когда-нибудь отвечаешь на мои.

— Мне не стоило дожидаться твоей смерти. Надо было сжечь тебя живьём и наслаждаться твоими дикими воплями!

Ты улыбаешься.

— Я бы не стал кричать. Мне приходилось терпеть боль и похуже, уж поверь, Саске.

Я молчу. Я по-прежнему надеюсь, что твоя смерть была мучительной, мучительнее всего, что тебе приходилось испытывать раньше. Так должно быть!

Ты смотришь на моё искривлённое ненавистью лицо так, как, наверное, смотрят на трёхлетних детишек, катающихся по полу в припадке бессильной ярости. Будь ты проклят, Итачи.

— Иди сюда, маленький глупый брат, — выдыхаешь, наконец, ты и манишь к себе рукой.

Я послушно подхожу к окну, ожидая щелчка по лбу, как в детстве, но вместо этого ты мягко целуешь меня в губы и пододвигаешься на подоконнике, освобождая место.

— Садись, — шепчешь ты, и я подчиняюсь.

Ты покрываешь моё лицо и шею короткими, настойчивыми поцелуями, а я не могу это прекратить, несмотря на то, что внутри сдавливает так, будто на меня упало что-то тяжёлое.

— Итачи… — хриплю я, когда чувствую, что больше не могу дышать, — мне больно.

Ты отстраняешься и смотришь внимательно:

— Где?

…Не знаю. Везде. Я хватаю ртом воздух, но в лёгкие ничего не попадает. Меня сейчас разорвёт изнутри.

Ты проводишь пальцами по моим полуприкрытым векам, и я подскакиваю, со всей силы прикладываясь головой о раму. От удара из глаз начинают течь слёзы, но вместе с ними исчезает и давление в груди, и я наконец-то могу вдохнуть. Боль отпускает тело, сосредотачиваясь в затылке.

Несколько минут я прихожу в себя, а потом обессилено падаю к тебе на плечо.

Ты чуть придерживаешь меня и начинаешь что-то говорить — сознание не регистрирует, что именно, но твой монотонный голос меня успокаивает. Я сижу, наслаждаясь отсутствием мыслей и ощущений, и бездумно разглядываю твою руку, лежащую на моём колене.

У тебя тонкие, длинные пальцы с идеальным — даже у Сакуры нет такого — маникюром.

— Зачем? — машинально произношу я давно интересовавший меня вопрос.

— Что зачем?

— Зачем красить ногти?

— А тебе не нравится?

Я приподнимаю голову и рассматриваю твою руку уже более осознанно.

— Нравится… На таких длинных пальцах это выглядит красиво.

Ты издаёшь короткий смешок.

— На твоих бы тоже хорошо смотрелось, Саске. Хочешь проверить?

Смотрю на тебя недоумённо.

— Но у меня даже лака нет.

— Есть, — возражаешь ты. — Посмотри в ящике стола.

В твоих глазах — откровенное веселье.

Пожимаю плечами и выдвигаю ящик. Я и в самом деле нахожу его среди кунаев, шурикенов и мотков с проволокой — пузырёк с фиолетовым лаком. Что он здесь делает?

— Ты мне его подбросил? — спрашиваю я подозрительно.

Ты качаешь головой.

— Я не занимаюсь подобными глупостями, Саске.

Я бы удивился, если бы ты занимался, но тогда откуда?… Впрочем, неважно.

Ты пересаживаешься на кровать и забираешь у меня флакончик с лаком, когда я подхожу и устраиваюсь рядом.

— Давай руку.

Я чувствую лёгкое удивление.

— Ты хочешь накрасить мне ногти?

— Да, — спокойный кивок. — Ты же не думаешь, что у тебя самого это получится лучше?

Я растерянно хлопаю глазами, и ты, так и не дождавшись от меня каких-либо действий, сам берёшь мою руку.

Следующие несколько минут мы сидим молча; ты сосредоточен на моих ногтях, а я со странным щемящим чувством наблюдаю за точными, уверенными движениями кисточки в твоих пальцах.

— Готово, — произносишь ты, наконец, и отставляешь пузырёк в сторону.

Я разглядываю свои ногти и усмехаюсь.

— Даа… Ты прав, у меня бы никогда не получилось так аккуратно. Боюсь, мне бы пришлось тяжело в вашей организации с такими идиотскими правилами относительно внешнего вида.

Ты внезапно смотришь на меня очень внимательно.

— Знаешь, Саске… А ведь я какое-то время думал взять тебя с собой.

Я застываю.

…Тишина.

И только стук моего бешено колотящегося сердца.

— Но ты наверняка бы не согласился… — задумчиво продолжаешь ты, — Ведь так?

— Так, — подтверждаю я предательски дрожащим голосом. — Разумеется, так.

Ты вздыхаешь и опускаешься на постель, притягивая меня к себе.

— Я мог бы встретить тебя после занятий. И предложить уйти со мной, не объясняя причин. Навсегда покинуть деревню. Ты бы пошёл?

Меня прошибает холодный пот.

Ты же знаешь… знаешь, что пошёл бы!.. Несмотря на родителей, несмотря на Академию, несмотря ни на что. Проклятье…

— Я бы всё равно рано или поздно узнал, что ты убил их всех. Такого не скроешь!.. — мой голос дрожит всё сильнее, и тебе это, кажется, доставляет удовольствие.

— Я бы мог сказать, что меня оклеветали, — спокойно возражаешь ты. — И ты бы поверил.

Меня начинает трясти.

Какого чёрта ты говоришь мне это, Итачи?!!

Ты перехватываешь мои сжавшиеся в кулаки руки и невозмутимо предупреждаешь:

— Не размажь лак, Саске. Он ещё не полностью высох.

Я обессиленно опускаю голову в знак поражения. Ты в очередной раз уничтожил меня; уничтожил, просто сказав пару фраз. По щекам текут солёные слёзы и капают на твою одежду.

Ты ничего не говоришь больше, просто привлекаешь к себе властным движением и начинаешь целовать. Я не сопротивляюсь, я охотно отдаюсь твоей холодной страсти и моему нарастающему возбуждению, как будто они могут спасти от боли, разрывающей душу.

Приподняв мою футболку, ты с силой проводишь пальцами по вчерашним забинтованным ранам, заставляя меня дёрнуться и прикусить губу. Вглядываешься в моё наверняка побледневшее лицо, внимательно изучаешь его, проверяешь реакцию на свои действия. Я ведь всегда был для тебя чем-то вроде эксперимента, так?..

Ты сгребаешь в охапку мои запястья и вынуждаешь поднять руки, чтобы окончательно стащить с меня футболку. Потом поддеваешь ногтями кончик одного из бинтов на локте и грубо сдираешь его с меня, обнажая наполовину затянувшийся порез. Подносишь мою руку ко рту со странной полуулыбкой, проводишь по ране языком и тут же с силой вгрызаешься в неё зубами, заставляя снова разойтись едва сросшиеся ткани. Я давлюсь собственным криком, и ты кладёшь руку мне на затылок, заставляя наклониться.

— Акацки вынуждены быть жестокими, брат, — жарко шепчешь мне в ухо, почти касаясь губами шеи. — Ты бы тоже привык.

…Тебе нравится. Нравится изводить меня напоминаниями о возможности этой дикой, нереальной, но такой отчаянно-желанной сейчас перспективы. Горечь твоих слов и жар от прикосновений тонких пальцев, ласкающих моё тело, смешиваются и перерастают в какое-то сумасшедшее, болезненное возбуждение. Я смотрю на свои ногти, покрытые фиолетовым лаком, и перед глазами отчетливо рисуется картинка, заставляющая меня задохнуться от приступа мучительно-сладкой боли в низу живота.

Вырываюсь из твоих рук и вскакиваю с постели. Ты смотришь несколько удивлённо, но не делаешь никаких попыток меня задержать. Не понимаю, не понимаю, как можно быть настолько отстранённым даже в такой момент, ведь я ясно вижу, что ты тоже этого хочешь, но…

— С-сейчас… — хрипло бормочу я, хотя ты не требуешь никаких объяснений, и вылетаю из комнаты.

Мне остаётся только надеяться, что никто не встретит меня в три часа ночи, полуголого, обмотанного бинтами, стремглав несущегося вниз по лестнице в подвал, потому что если это произойдёт, мне конец.

С грохотом распахиваю дверь, снова пробираюсь через завалы вещей, вслепую нахожу тот самый сундук, дрожащими руками вытаскиваю из него плащ, накидываю на себя, хватаю — зачем-то — катану и торопливо возвращаюсь в свою комнату.

О, да. Теперь мне легче это представить: не было никакого убийства, никакой мести, я просто сбежал с тобой к Акацки, потому что мне хотелось безнаказанно спать с братом.

_Тебе ведь тоже нравится моя фантазия, Итачи?.._

Ты смотришь на меня со странным выражением на лице, которое любому другому показалось бы равнодушным, но я знаю, что это не так. Твои длинные ресницы чуть подрагивают, и это единственное, что выдаёт твоё возбуждение, но я вижу, _вижу_, и дрожу, понимая, что сейчас ты хочешь меня так, как не хотел никогда и никого при жизни.

Меня не обманет то спокойствие во взгляде, с которым ты сдёргиваешь с меня штаны вместе с бельём и неожиданно резко обхватываешь за талию, поднимая и усаживая на себя сверху.

Я ёрзаю на твоих бёдрах, желая продолжения, но ты и не думаешь больше ко мне прикасаться, только приказываешь хриплым голосом:

— Делай всё сам.

Я шумно вдыхаю, стаскиваю с тебя штаны до колен и уже подаюсь вперёд, обхватывая рукой твой напряжённый член, когда ты с силой впиваешься ногтями в моё запястье, заставляя разжать пальцы, и жёстко говоришь:

— Нет.

Я готов выть от нетерпения, но ты толкаешь мою же руку мне в рот и произносишь с неумолимой твёрдостью:

— Сначала так.

Я издаю разочарованный вздох, но покорно облизываю свои пальцы, наклоняюсь над тобой, и завожу правую руку себе за спину, упираясь левой в матрас возле твоей головы.

Я изнемогаю от желания почувствовать тебя в себе, но сегодня ты приказываешь — я подчиняюсь, и в этом тоже есть что-то такое, что заводит неимоверно.

…_Ведь ты_ м_ой старший брат, и я привык всегда делать то, что ты говоришь._

Кажется, тебе нравится наблюдать за выражением еле сдерживаемого нетерпения на моём лице, но, наконец, ты всё-таки произносишь:

— Хватит.

Я с болезненным стоном вытаскиваю из себя пальцы и, не думая больше ни о чём, одним рывком насаживаюсь до упора на твой член. Наверное, я делаю это слишком резко, слишком поспешно — и внутри всё горит от боли, но мне плевать, в самом деле плевать.

Упираюсь руками тебе в грудь, чуть наклоняюсь вперёд и начинаю быстрые, яростные движения, приподнимаясь до такой степени, что твой член почти выскальзывает из меня, и тут же с силой опускаясь обратно.

Ты лежишь, не шевелясь и раскинув руки, и даже не пытаешься задать свой темп движений, полностью отдавая мне инициативу. Мне безумно хочется целовать и кусать твои губы, содрать с тебя одежду и прижаться к обнажённому телу, хочется чувствовать твои прикосновения — без разницы, грубые или нежные, но я знаю, что даже если начну умолять об этом, ты всё равно сделаешь по-своему.

Мне хочется кричать твоё имя, но я даже стонать не могу, наученный вчерашним опытом, и только кусаю в кровь губы, извиваясь в накатывающих и тут же отступающих волнах мучительного наслаждения. Воздух вокруг меня кажется раскалённым, плащ прилипает к взмокшей спине, и я изнываю от желания услышать от тебя хотя бы стон, хотя бы вскрик — но мне приходится довольствоваться лишь твоим учащённым дыханием.

Тебе нравится быть жестоким.

Последний раз бросаю взгляд на твоё расслабленное лицо и закрываю глаза, несколькими движениями руки доводя себя до оргазма.

Ты усмехаешься, глядя на мои сладкие судороги, и выскальзываешь из-под меня. Я тут же падаю на кровать, совершенно обессиленный, но ты наклоняешься и шепчешь мне в ухо, отводя назад пряди взмокших волос:

— Саске… Мы ещё не закончили.

Я с трудом приоткрываю веки, не совсем соображая, где сейчас нахожусь, но ты не даёшь мне опомниться и рывком переворачиваешь на живот, подтягивая к краю кровати и заставляя спустить колени на пол.

Я и понять не успеваю толком, что происходит, как снова чувствую тебя в себе. Задранный плащ болтается на плечах, твои волосы хлещут мне спину, руки с силой обхватывают талию, и я наконец-то получаю то, чего хотел, — твои хриплые стоны и пронзительное ощущение грубого, отчаянного слияния.

Ты полностью возвращаешь себе отданный несколько минут назад контроль, разрывая моё тело глубокими и сильными толчками, а я могу только уткнуться лицом в подушку, заглушая стоны, и глотать слёзы боли, удовольствия и… чего-то ещё.

_И-та-чи._

Ты дотрагиваешься рукой до моей щеки, не прекращая движений, и я поворачиваю голову, ловлю губами твои пальцы, целую их.

Мне бы хотелось, чтобы время остановилось именно в этот момент.

Но всё рано или поздно кончается.

Через минуту ты затихаешь и тяжело опускаешься на мою спину, обдавая шею неровным дыханием. Я лежу, придавленный твоим весом, и не могу даже пошевелиться.

На смену экстазу, как это всегда и бывает, приходит опустошение, и я чувствую себя невероятно обессиленным. Может быть, именно поэтому я не могу отогнать какие-то идиотские, но странно назойливые мысли, крутящиеся в моей голове.

Например, о том, что рука затекла, а я опять порезался о катану, и нужно прекаращать делать это в таком лихорадочном темпе, если я не хочу в следующий раз распороть себе ткани до кости.

_Делать... что?.._

Я пытаюсь прогнать дурацкие мысли о катане, ещё не вполне осознавая, к какому итогу они меня приведут, но уже чувствуя, что это будет что-то… что-то, о чём мне совсем не хочется думать.

Пытаюсь повернуть голову и посмотреть на часы, однако не могу отвести взгляда от текущей по пальцам крови. Проклятье, В процессе на боль не обращаешь внимания, а… пальцы соскальзывают с рукояти…

...чёртово лезвие такое острое….

Надо… быть… осторожнее…

Нет.

_Остановись, Саске._

Не надо.

Не хочу, пожалуйста, не хочу! Почему сейчас?..

Я пытаюсь прогнать дурацкие мысли о катане, ещё не вполне осознавая, к какому итогу они меня приведут, но уже чувствуя, что это будет что-то… что-то, о чём мне совсем не хочется думать.

— До тебя наконец-то дошло, глупый маленький брат? — произносишь ты голосом, подозрительно похожим на мой собственный.

Я продолжаю разглядывать свою руку, свои длинные пальцы с тёмно-фиолетовым лаком на ногтях. _Твою руку._

Не говори мне, Итачи. Не надо.

_Молчи, Саске._

Но я уже не могу заставить себя замолчать.

— В следующий раз выбирай что-нибудь более удобное, чем катана, — безжалостно говоришь ты. Говорю я. — Если не хочешь остаться без пальцев.

— Заткнись! — кричу я изо всех сил, позабыв о том, что меня могут услышать. — Я знаю, что тебя нет, и никогда не было! Исчезни, ублюдок, чёртов ублюдок!.. Я тебя ненавижу.

Ненавижу…

Зачем я это сделал?

Ками-сама, зачем я это сделал?!

Впрочем, теперь уже всё равно.

Я лежу на спине поперёк кровати, пытаясь сохранить в памяти ощущение тяжести и тепла твоего тела, прижимающегося к моему. Только есть ли смысл продолжать притворяться перед собой? Воспоминания… Какие, к чёрту, у меня могут остаться воспоминания?

Ведь всё было ложью.

Игрой.

В детстве я любил играть сам с собой. Ты ведь вечно был занят на миссиях.

Обвожу пустую комнату взглядом и внезапно понимаю, что самое главное-то я забыл. Бессильно кричу в потолок:

— Но ты ведь так и не сказал мне — почему?!

Впрочем, _кто_ мог мне это сказать?..

Я вытираю слёзы, смиряясь с неизбежно настигшим меня осознанием, и отдёргиваю руку от катаны. Лучше не думать о том, _чем_ я только что занимался с её помощью. Лучше… не думать… ни о чём…

На улице поднимается настоящая буря, в комнату попадают капли дождя, но я не могу заставить себя подойти к окну и закрыть его. Я просто закутываюсь в твой плащ, пытаясь защититься от пронизывающего ветра.

Зато теперь я смогу спать.

Теперь я только спать и смогу.

Однако лишь под утро мне удаётся забыться недолгим, тревожным сном.

Мне снится, что ты заботливо укрываешь меня одеялом, а потом проскальзываешь под него и обнимаешь, согревая тёплым дыханием мои заледеневшие пальцы, оживляя поцелуями трясущиеся от холода губы. Я плачу и прижимаюсь к тебе, но, проснувшись, обнаруживаю, что не было никакого одеяла, никаких объятий и никакого тебя. Только твой плащ — единственное, что осталось на мне из одежды, мои руки, которыми я обхватываю себя в безнадёжных попытках согреться, и игра моего больного воображения, ночь за ночью воскрешавшего образ старшего брата.

Сегодня это закончилось, и я… я… рад этому.

Я рад, что тебя больше нет. Рад, что ты не можешь видеть этой жалкой картины: за окном сереет дождливое небо, по комнате гуляет промозглый ветер, а я сворачиваюсь под плащом, снятым с твоего мёртвого тела, содрогаюсь от холода и рыданий и сжимаю в руке окровавленную катану.

* * *

За завтраком Наруто и Хината наконец-то объявляют, что они вместе. Все и так знали это, но теперь делают вид, что даже не догадывались, и воздух звенит от хохота Наруто, радостных возгласов Сакуры и заливистого лая Акамару.

Я продолжаю есть, опустив глаза в тарелку, однако Киба с силой хлопает меня по плечу и орёт прямо в ухо:

— Эй, Учиха, чего ты сидишь с такой кислой миной?! У твоего друга свадьба, а не похороны!

— Н-но К-киба, мы ещё не… — пытается вставить Хината, но её никто не слушает.

— Скажи что ты рад за него, чёрт бы тебя побрал! — продолжает кричать Киба.

— Я рад за него, — послушно повторяю я. У меня нет сил сейчас спорить; единственное, чего я хочу, — чтобы меня оставили в покое.

Но Киба не унимается.

— Что-то по твоему лицу незаметно! Скажи-ка, Учиха, а ведь ты, поди, ревнуешь? Если честно, мы все были уверены, что вы с Наруто…

Ему одновременно влепляют две затрещины с разных сторон.

— Что за идиотские намёки? — возмущённо кричит Сакура и тут же смеётся.

— Да-да! — вторит ей Наруто, складывая руки на груди. — Ты бы лучше молчал, зоофил-извращенец!..

Все за столом гогочут — и даже Хината смущенно хихикает, прикрывая лицо ладонями. Они обожают шутки на эту тему, но, разумеется, никто не воспринимает их всерьёз. Интересно, что бы они сказали, если бы знали, что я…

— Я авторитетно подтверждаю, что Саске-кун не такой! — Сакура отпихивает Кибу и устраивается рядом, обнимая меня за талию.

Все снова смеются.

— А что, может, сыграем две свадьбы одновременно? — предлагает Ино. Она давно смирилась с тем, что в схватке под названием «кому достанется Саске-кун» победила Сакура. Кажется, у неё головокружительный роман с кем-то из дзёнинов, и она на волне собственного счастья даже готова великодушно поддержать давнюю соперницу.

— Ну, я не знаю, — Сакура кокетливо улыбается. — Надо же спросить, что об этом думает Саске-кун.

Наруто тут же подпрыгивает и усаживается с другой стороны, тяжёло опуская руку мне на плечо.

— Пусть только попробует сказать что-нибудь, кроме «согласен», и я покажу ему, на что способно моё новое супер-пупер извращенское дзюцу!!!

— Наруто, тебе не кажется, что тебе, как будущему отцу семейства, пора завязывать с извращенскими дзюцу?! — Сакура опирается локтём на стол и сверлит его взглядом. — Ты же не думаешь показывать его своим детям?!

— Нну… Сакура-чан… — Наруто хихикает, — обещаю, что ваших с Саске детей я им учить не буду!!!

— Идиот! — Сакура подскакивает и перегибается через меня, отвешивая ему звонкий подзатыльник. — Да к тебе вообще никаких детей нельзя подпускать! Особенно мальчиков…

— Сакура, а ты хочешь мальчика или девочку? — тут же встревает Ино.

Не понимаю, почему женщины так любит говорить о предполагаемых детях.

Сакура слегка розовеет.

— Ну… вообще-то мальчика. Или даже двоих. И чтобы оба были похожи на Саске-куна!

…Двоих?

Еда застревает у меня в глотке.

У меня будет двое сыновей. Старший — талантливый во всём и равнодушный, и младший, отчаянно стремящийся на него походить. _Маленький глупый брат_, который закончит тем, что убьёт своего нии-сана или ляжет с ним в постель. А, может, всё одновременно.

— Саске-кун?.. — Сакура заглядывает мне в глаза. — А ты кого хочешь?

— Н-не знаю… — хрипло бормочу я, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. — До детей ещё далеко, зачем говорить об этом сейчас?

— Ну, возможно, не так далеко, как тебе кажется… — она загадочно улыбается, и я леденею.

Она же… она же… она же не?..

Мне вспоминается наш недавний разговор про ребёнка, столь легкомысленно пропущенный мимо ушей, и ещё какие-то фразы, которые теперь кажутся намёками.

Перед глазами мутится от ужаса.

Мне хочется вскочить и бежать от них подальше, на край света, но ноги подкашиваются, а руки будто парализует, и я даже не могу спихнуть с себя Сакуру и Наруто, хотя от их объятий мне начинает не хватать воздуха.

Я не хочу никаких детей!!!

Я не хочу вашей счастливой _нормальной_ жизни!..

Для меня всё кончено, чёрт бы вас побрал…

Стискиваю кулаки и тут же бессильно разжимаю пальцы, роняя палочки.

— Саске?..

Я раздражённо морщусь, ожидая, что Сакура сейчас опять начнёт расспрашивать про моё самочувствие, про бессонницу, и так далее, но её интересует другое:

— Я не понимаю… Так это ты?.. Ты взял мой фиолетовый лак? Я думала, я его потеряла…

Чёрт.

Чёрт, я совсем забыл про накрашенные ногти.

Она смотрит на меня растерянно:

— Но… зачем?..

Я молчу, не представляя, что ответить, — и тут происходит почти чудо: от дальнейших объяснений меня спасает стук в дверь.

Что ж, я могу только мысленно поблагодарить появившихся Цунаде и Шикамару.

Не знаю, какого чёрта им нужно, но они зовут Сакуру и Наруто поговорить, и те выходят из-за стола, а вслед за ними и остальные.

Я остаюсь один.

Наконец-то.

Опускаю голову на руки и сижу, бездумно раскачиваясь. Если сейчас кто-то войдёт, точно решит, что я сумасшедший, но мне слишком хочется спать, а спать я не могу, и это — единственный способ погрузиться в состояние, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее сон.

Сон, который грубо и безжалостно прерывают.

— САСКЕ!!!

Наруто хватает меня за плечи и резко встряхивает.

Сколько прошло времени?..

Они уже закончили свой разговор?

— Чего тебе? — устало поднимаю на него глаза.

— Экспертиза показала, что кровь на катане, которую я у тебя забрал, — твоя! Какого… — его голос дрожит, — …какого чёрта ты с собой делаешь, придурок?!!

Последние остатки сна испаряются.

Я сглатываю.

…Экспертиза.

Так вот зачем он тогда забрал мою катану.

Меня затапливает холодная ярость.

Да как… да как он посмел?!

Встаю с табуретки и прямо смотрю ему в глаза.

— Это не твоё дело.

— Не его дело?!! Да ты ублюдок, Учиха! — орёт откуда-то Киба. — Он чуть жизнь не положил, пытаясь тебя спасти, три года за тобой гонялся, а ты вот чем ему платишь?!

Как. же. Я. Устал. От. Вас.

— Прекрати вмешиваться в мою жизнь, Узумаки, — выговариваю я ледяным тоном, отдирая его пальцы от моей рубашки. — Мне это не нужно.

Воздух вокруг начинает шипеть и искриться от его лисьей чакры. Так бывает всегда, когда Наруто в состоянии аффекта. В этом его сила, и его же слабость.

— Не нужно?! А какого хрена ты делаешь, идиот?! Что ты творишь?!!

Его взгляд случайно падает на мою треснувшую по швам рубашку и просвечивающие в прорехе бинты.

— Так ты… Ты давно этим занимаешься, что ли?!

В его голосе одновременно и изумление, и злоба, и паника, и отчаяние, но меня это не трогает, абсолютно. Я испытываю лишь раздражение, когда он кидается на меня и обжигает чакрой, пытаясь содрать мою рубашку и проверить предположения.

— Не смей. До меня. Дотрагиваться.

Может, он и сильнее меня, но сейчас я с лёгкостью отбрасываю его в конец комнаты, отмечая с некоторым удивлением, насколько же легче драться, когда не отвлекаешься на эмоции.

_Кажется, я понял, в чём твой секрет, Итачи_.

Наруто поднимается с колен, рычит и снова бросается ко мне.

Я холодно усмехаюсь и складываю руки в печать. Ну раз ты этого так хочешь, идиот…

— Саске!!!!!!! Остановись!!!

…Её голос заставляет меня обернуться. Не то чтобы она заставила меня задуматься, просто внезапно откуда-то появляется ощущение, что нечто похожее уже происходило.

…_где-то… когда-то…_

Рука вздрагивает, и электрический заряд обрушивается не на Наруто, как предполагалось, а в стену. Я ещё успеваю проследить взглядом за клубком молний и увидеть твоё безразличное лицо в зеркале, висящем напротив, прежде чем оно разлетается на сотни осколков.

Я опускаю руки и стою, уставившись в пол и больше не двигаясь.

— Дааа… — тянет Шикамару, внезапно оказавшийся рядом. — Я подозревал, что дело плохо, но чтобы настолько…

— Саске, — Цунаде властно кладёт руку мне на плечо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл с нами.

Наруто моргает.

— Но… но бабуля Цунаде! Не надо забирать его в больницу, всё ведь… всё не так уж плохо! Мы сможем помочь ему!

Сакура тихо плачет у двери.

— Наруто, он только что чуть тебя не убил, — напоминает Шикамару с лёгким вздохом. — Сила в разряде была невероятно велика, если бы тебя задело хоть краем…

Наруто глядит на меня с непониманием и болью.

— Но… но ведь не задело же!! — в отчаянии выкрикивает он. — Это же Саске, он всегда такой!..

Цунаде качает головой.

— Нет, Наруто, ты не можешь судить объективно. Я давно чувствовала, что с ним что-то неладно.

Мне хочется засмеяться. Они стоят передо мной и обсуждают моё сумасшествие, как будто я ничего не слышу и ничего не понимаю. О, нет. Не до такой степени, идиоты…

— Простите меня, — внезапно произношу я, заставляя всех обернуться в мою сторону. — Я и в самом деле иногда чувствую себя не слишком здоровым. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Только не пытайся давить на жалость, Учиха, — предупреждает Цунаде. — Я не отступлюсь от своего решения. И так уже для тебя было сделано слишком много поблажек, а надо было начинать именно с этого. Тебе нужна медицинская помощь.

Я опускаю голову.

— Не… не спорю. Хорошо, пусть будет так, но позвольте мне сегодня остаться здесь. Завтра днём я приду сам.

Цунаде смотрит на меня с подозрением.

— Что ты ещё задумал, Учиха? Хочешь сбежать?

— Бабуля Цунаде, мы не позволим ему сбежать! — вмешивается Наруто. — Нас много, и ни один не ляжет спать! Ну пожалуйста, позвольте ему остаться!.. Нам… нам необходимо поговорить.

Я вижу, что она сомневается.

— Цунаде-сама!.. — умоляет Сакура. — Прошу вас, одна ночь! Мне тоже надо поговорить с Саске. Это очень важно!..

— Ну хорошо, — сдаётся она. — Но только одна ночь, Учиха!

_Одной ночи будет достаточно._

Я ниже наклоняю голову в знак согласия, и упавшие на лицо волосы скрывают мою холодную усмешку.

* * *

Ближе к вечеру они действительно пытаются со мной поговорить — уж не представляю, о чём. Собираются меня утешать, подбадривать, обещать счастливое будущее с женой и двумя сыновьями, возрождающими проклятый клан Учиха?

В любом случае, я не могу отвлекаться. Не могу позволить им заставить меня усомниться в принятом решении.

Поэтому я прошу отложить все разговоры на утро. Уверяю, что сейчас мне необходимо отдохнуть; жизненно необходимо, поскольку я не спал много суток подряд. Думаю, в это несложно поверить. Достаточно поглядеть на меня: кожа мертвенно-бледная, глаза обведены тёмными кругами, бескровные губы упрямо сжаты.

Рассматриваю своё отражение в оконном стекле, за которым сгущается ночная бескрайняя тьма. _Сегодняшний рассвет будет отличаться от предыдущих._

Где-то близко вспыхивают алым две единственные звезды в пустом чёрном небе, и я не сразу понимаю, что это всего лишь отблеск моих шаринганов.

Внутри болезненно-приятным холодом растекается странное удовлетворение.

_Я и в самом деле похож на тебя_. _Очень._

В голову внезапно приходит мысль, заставляющая меня усмехнуться.

Я выскальзываю за дверь и знакомым маршрутом пробираюсь к лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Вдалеке слышится голос Сакуры, ругающейся с Наруто. Они действительно решили не ложиться спать?.. Сторожат меня? Что ж, тем лучше.

Возвращаюсь, бережно прижимая к груди свёрток. Если я сейчас кого-нибудь встречу, то объясню, что собираю вещи, — и это будет почти правдой.

…В моей комнате холодно, в ней всегда холодно, — и это неудивительно, потому что окна вечно распахнуты в ожидании твоего прихода, даже если на улице буря или минусовая температура. Пока я стаскиваю одежду, по коже бегут колючие, неприятные мурашки, и я сотрясаюсь под яростными порывами по-зимнему ледяного ветра: обнажённый, дрожащий, обмотанный растрепавшимися бинтами.

Однако надо торопиться.

Первым делом надеваю твою футболку. Неприятная, жёсткая ткань; сетчатые вставки царапают кожу — как ты мог носить это каждый день? Потом натягиваю штаны и сразу же, поверх них, — белые гетры. Мне моментально становится теплее: твоя одежда хоть и сшита из тонкого материала, хорошо греет. Наверное, с добавлениями шерсти. Это логично: тебе же наверняка часто приходилось ночевать в горах и пещерах, спать на земле.

Застёгиваю на шее твоё ожерелье, — узкая проволока жгучими укусами впивается в кожу, — проскальзываю безымянным пальцем в кольцо, — оно оказывается слишком большим, похудел я, что ли? — повязываю на лоб протектор и собираю волосы в хвост.

Последним надеваю чёрный плащ с красными облаками; он куда приятнее футболки на ощупь, или это из-за воспоминаний вчерашней ночи? Мягкая ткань струится по моим израненным предплечьям, и я обхватываю себя руками, желая подольше сохранить это ощущение, оно — как будто ты обнимаешь меня.

Мимоходом бросаю взгляд на часы: стрелки показывают пять минут второго. Уже скоро.

Открываю ящик стола, рассовываю по карманам кунаи и шурикены и беру в руки твою катану. Она вся в пятнах засохшей крови; мне это не нравится. Осторожно чищу лезвие и рукоять и разглядываю отражение собственного лица в серебристой сверкающей стали.

_Всё… идеально._

Закончив приготовления, я забираюсь с ногами на подоконник и прислоняюсь головой к раме: обычно ты сидел так

Считаю секунды по ударам собственного сердца. Пятнадцать минут… Двадцать… Половина.

Ты всегда приходил в половине второго.

Сегодня тебя не будет.

Сегодня здесь только — я.

Медленно поднимаюсь и выхожу из комнаты. Похоже, что все собрались в спальне Наруто: оттуда доносятся голоса и смех, и я на секунду останавливаюсь под дверью, прислушиваясь к этим звукам, похожим на эхо далёкого, давно забытого прошлого, другой жизни, которой у меня не было и теперь уже никогда не будет.

…_Жаль, что у меня нет маленького глупого брата, которого можно было бы дожидаться после того, как всё закончится._

Глубоко вдыхаю и активирую шаринган; мир тут же начинает плавиться оттенками красного.

Совсем рядом Сакура произносит моё имя.

Остаётся совсем немного — распахнуть дверь и долбануть по выключателю. Комната погружается в мерцающую тьму; благодаря шарингану я различаю всё и так, а им — им совсем не обязательно видеть. Я не жесток, о нет, если убивать — так сразу.

Шесть шурикенов — по числу присутствующих. Я не даю им опомниться, не даю понять, что происходит; я и сам почти ничего не вижу: движения кистей вверх — и взметнувшиеся рукава плаща застилают взор пеленой чёрно-кровавого безумия. Но долгие тренировки делают своё дело, не зря же я научился-таки попадать в ту мишень, которая за камнем. Как же хорошо, что я всё это время тренировался, ведь не знал тогда, для чего, а…. Интуиция.

Я слышу их крики, звуки падающих тел, скребущих по полу ногтей; кажется, шурикенов оказалось недостаточно — придётся добивать катаной. Не то чтобы мне хотелось это делать. Я не получаю удовольствия от процесса, нет, мне просто — всё равно. Опущенная катана протыкает чьё-то тело насквозь, пригвождая его к полу, и с хлюпающим звуком выскальзывает из разорванной плоти. Я повторяю эти действия поочерёдно с каждым. Последним, похоже, остался Наруто — он хрипит и вцепляется мне в штанину, но я безжалостно давлю его пальцы, вонзая катану в оранжевый комбинезон. Мангекьо Шаринган? Надо будет потом проверить.

До чего же вы оказались слабы. Никто даже не сопротивлялся. И не надо говорить про эффект неожиданности, шиноби не имеют на это права! Вы просто не могли поверить, признать свою ошибку, понять, _как_ заблуждались насчёт меня.

_Гениальный и жалкий клан Учиха. Как же я вас всех… презираю!!!_

С силой провожу руками по векам, чтобы отогнать крутящиеся перед глазами видения, и тут вдруг замечаю её.

Сакура… Кажется, я недооценивал эту девчонку. Она умудрилась не только увернуться от шурикенов, но и спрятаться от моего шарингана.

Мягкий свет только что взошедшей луны заливает пол, изрисованный тёмными узорами растекающейся крови. _Проклятой крови проклятого клана._

Она скорчилась в углу, обхватив колени руками, вжимаясь спиной в стену, пытаясь казаться ещё меньше и незаметнее. Бесполезно, Сакура. Тебе некуда бежать.

Подхожу ближе, смотрю пристально в глаза, наполненные болью и страхом: они бездонные и чёрные-чёрные, а когда-то давно были зелёными, как листва.

_Она же спросит меня: «Зачем»?.._

_Она должна спросить._

_Я хочу знать, что я на это отвечу._

Наклоняюсь над ней, протягиваю руку — пальцы почти физически ощущают тёмный, бездумный ужас, которым сочатся её поры, пропитана её кровь, истекают вместе со слезами глаза. _Вот так-то, маленький глупый брат._

Она бессознательно прикрывает руками живот. Неужели и правда… да, Сакура?..

О, это даже забавно, очень забавно.

Оставить тебя жить?.. Но только, чтобы ты ему сказала, слышишь?! Чтобы он вырос с мыслью обо мне, с ненавистью ко мне, чтобы искал меня, чтобы жил ради того, чтобы отомстить мне.

Ты поняла?!

Хватаю её за ворот платья, поднимаю, впечатываю в стену.

Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ОН МНЕ ОТОМСТИЛ!!!

…Она смотрит на меня щенячьими, преданными глазами, у неё всё ещё есть надежда, её растресканные, побелевшие губы выговаривают слова этой надежды, несмотря на то, что я всё сильнее сдавливаю её горло:

— З-зачем?..

_Зачем?!_

— Я… я ведь так любила тебя?..

_Я ведь так любил тебя?_

— Тогда зачем?!..

_Я не знаю. Я до сих пор не знаю. Я никогда не узнаю._

Мои пальцы разжимаются, и она падает на пол. Мне хочется сказать ей, что она недостойна даже того, чтобы её убивать, но я не могу.

Медленно поворачиваюсь и обвожу комнату потухающим взглядом: заново узнаю, припоминаю эти мёртвые сейчас лица, черты, искажённые гримасами боли и непонимания. Лица людей, которых я любил.

Почему я ничего не чувствую?.. Почему вы так безразличны мне? Где же раскаяние, где жалость, где ужас?!

Ничего. Ничего.

Всё тщетно. Бессильные, отчаянные попытки вырвать из груди, из моего, твоего сердца никогда не существовавшие чувства.

_О, неужели всё было именно так?.. _

Я сползаю на колени, и колючая материя твоих брюк впивается в кожу тысячью мелких укусов. Больно.

Поднимаю голову; по глазам бьёт яркий, слепящий, больнично-безжизненный электрический свет. Больно.

Небо за окном светлеет; часы отстукивают последние оставшиеся до рассвета минуты, и тиканье секундной стрелки отдаётся у меня в голове ударами гигантского молота. Больно.

Больно, больно, больно.

Я с такой силой сжимаю рукоять катаны, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Всматриваюсь в чистое, сверкающее серебром лезвие, разглядываю отражение своего — или твоего, кто теперь разберёт? — лица в узкой полоске металла.

Пусть будет больно, хоть какие-то ощущения.

_Движение пальцев – щелчок пальцев по лбу._

Да. Вот так.

Ит… Ита…

Я не успеваю произнести твоего имени, боль огненным вихрем взрывает мир, раздирает моё тело на клочки, прожигает насквозь внутренности.

Пол уходит у меня из-под ног.

Я лечу, проваливаюсь в бездонный колодец, в чавкающую тьмой бездну; чьи-то слепые щупальца тянутся ко мне со всех сторон, холодными змеями заползают под одежду, вливаются в рот и ноздри густой мягкой глиной, я широко раскрываю глаза в немой отчаянной попытке вдохнуть.

Чёрная вязкая субстанция обволакивает моё тело, и я бессильно барахтаюсь в ней, чувствуя, как темнота твердеет и свивается вокруг меня в жёсткий кокон, сдавливая, сминая кости в порошок и вырывая из ободранного горла последний, предсмертный крик:

— Вытащи меня отсюда!!!

* * *

…И ты вытаскиваешь.

Вцепляешься стальной хваткой в запястья и тянешь вверх, сквозь плотно-зелёную толщу воды.

Я захлёбываюсь солнечным светом, зеленью деревьев, криками птиц, воздухом, внезапно хлынувшим в лёгкие, — так же, как секунду назад захлёбывался солёной водой.

Ты вытаскиваешь меня на берег, усаживаешь и ждёшь, пока я откашляюсь. Меня пару раз выворачивает всей этой водой, которой я наглотался, но, в конце концов, я снова могу дышать и поднимаю на тебя глаза.

Ты смотришь на меня испуганно и сердито, и это до странного непохоже на твоё утреннее безразличие. Да ты вообще сам на себя не похож: худые плечи подрагивают, мокрые волосы облепили лицо, глаза чуть расширены от пережитого ужаса; ты впервые не кажешься старше своего возраста, а сейчас тебе лет двенадцать, наверное.

— Саске! — начинаешь холодно, строго, — так всегда выговаривает нам отец, — но я сжимаюсь в комок, обхватываю ободранные коленки руками и часто-часто моргаю, чувствуя подступающие к глазам слёзы. И ты не выдерживаешь, прижимаешь к себе, шепчешь в ухо почти нежно: — Какого чёрта ты полез в озеро, глупый?

Я утыкаюсь носом тебе в шею и ловлю языком стекающие с намокшей чёлки капли; тебе щекотно, ты смеёшься, но потом вспоминаешь, что негоже так попустительствовать младшему брату, только что нарушившему строжайший запрет отца, и отстраняешься, качая головой.

— Если родители узнают, влетит нам обоим; и тебе, и мне — за то, что не усмотрел.

Я втягиваю голову в плечи и смотрю на тебя жалостливым взглядом.

Ты вздыхаешь и стягиваешь с меня мокрую одежду, потом вытираешь мне волосы единственной имеющейся у нас сухой вещью: своей футболкой, которую ты предусмотрительно скинул, прежде чем броситься в озеро.

Я пытаюсь протестовать, но ты встряхиваешь меня за плечи и серьёзно смотришь в глаза.

— Прекрати, Саске. Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты простудился.

— А…ты?

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — ты снимаешь мокрые штаны, отжимаешь их и снова натягиваешь.

— Со мной тоже! — горячо возражаю я, но ты только улыбаешься и подхватываешь меня на руки.

Я смиряюсь со своей участью; по-хорошему надо бы вырваться, пойти самому, но в твоих объятиях так тепло, так спокойно, что совершенно не хочется доказывать свою самостоятельность в данный момент.

— Почему ты всегда сильнее? — ворчу я, удобнее устраиваясь у тебя на руках.

Ты усмехаешься и небольно щёлкаешь меня по лбу.

— Ну, потому, что я, например, не пытаюсь продемонстрировать своё умение скользить по воде, не будучи сам в нём уверенным.

Я вздыхаю и прижимаюсь к тебе. Мы идём через лес в сторону дома, лёгкий ветер развевает твои подсохшие волосы, и меня начинает дурманить их аромат, смешавшийся с запахом хвои и нагревшейся за день листвы. Последние дни уходящего лета.

Мне отчего-то хочется плакать, и я не сопротивляюсь этому желанию: начинаю всхлипывать и мелко подрагивать, утыкаясь тебе в грудь.

Ты останавливаешься и смотришь на меня полуудивлённо-полуобеспокоенно:

— Что случилось?

Мои рыдания усиливаются.

— Не уходи… — бормочу я, шмыгая носом.

— Ну Саске, — ты досадливо морщишься. — Мы же уже говорили об этом. Я не могу не идти сегодня на миссию.

Я отчаянно трясу головой.

— Нет! Вообще…

Ты на секунду прикрываешь глаза.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Я и сам не очень-то понимаю, но меня пугает едва заметная перемена в твоём голосе. Не то чтобы он стал холодным или жёстким, просто — каким-то неестественным, слишком ровным; так произносят слова хорошо заученной роли.

Больше я не успеваю ничего спросить: мы подходим к дому, и навстречу нам выбегает мама, торопливо вытирая руки о фартук. Наверное, она заметила нас в окно.

— Итачи, Саске! — кричит она ещё издалека. — Почему вы раздетые? На улице уже совсем не жарко!

— Саске упал в озеро, — сообщаешь ты, прежде чем я успеваю открыть рот. — Это я виноват.

Мама качает головой.

— Ох… Ну ладно, ладно, идите быстрее оденьтесь, пока отец не заметил.

Ты киваешь, спускаешь меня на пол, и мы торопливо идём через весь дом к тебе в комнату.

— Зачем? — выдыхаю я, еле поспевая за твоими быстрыми шагами. — Зачем ты сказал, что я упал в озеро, если я специально туда полез? Не надо меня покрывать!

— Саске, мне перепадёт в любом случае, — отвечаешь ты на ходу. — Какой смысл ещё и в твоём наказании?

Я растерянно замолкаю и сильнее вцепляюсь тебе в руку. Я не отпускаю её даже тогда, когда мы заходим в комнату, и ты открываешь шкаф, чтобы найти себе новую одежду. Тебе неудобно, но ты ничего не говоришь, просто достаёшь первую попавшуюся футболку, — и я тут же чувствую холодный удар в сердце.

Я дёргаю тебя за руку и шепчу:

— Не надо. Не одевай её.

Ты поворачиваешься и удивлённо приподнимаешь брови.

— Она мне не нравится. Очень не нравится, — объясняю я убеждённо, стараясь заглушить мысль о том, что мои вкусы никогда не были и не будут для тебя аргументом.

Недоумение на твоём лице сменяется недовольством.

— Что за капризы, Саске?

Я чувствую отчаяние. Не знаю, почему меня бросает в дрожь от одного взгляда на эту странную чёрную футболку с сетчатыми вставками, и не понимаю, как объяснить, что это очень важно. Поэтому я просто привстаю на цыпочки и смотрю на тебя умоляюще:

— Ну пожалуйста, братик! Пожалуйста, я очень тебя прошу!

Ты качаешь головой и берёшь из шкафа другую футболку. Я чувствую облегчение, однако тревога, появившаяся, пока мы шли по лесу, никак не хочет меня отпускать. Возможно, если бы я понял, откуда она взялась, всё бы прошло, но я не могу. Так бывает после того, как приснился кошмар: уже не помнишь его содержание, но тяжёлое, мрачное впечатление отравляет весь день.

— Почему ты до сих пор здесь? — холодно интересуешься ты. — Иди тоже переоденься.

Кажется, ты всё-таки рассердился из-за футболки. Хотя по твоему лицу, как всегда, невозможно понять.

Я молчу и не двигаюсь.

— Иди, Саске, — повторяешь ты и ложишься на кровать, отгораживаясь от меня книгой и знакомым равнодушным выражением на лице.

Нет. Не сегодня! Пожалуйста, только не сегодня!..

Мне бы хотелось подбежать сейчас к кровати и обнять тебя, вцепиться так, будто от этого зависит моя жизнь, и не отпускать, до самого утра. И потом тоже.

Но я не могу решиться. Ты не шевелишься, — я даже не вижу, чтобы вздымалась твоя грудь, — и снова так безразличен, что мне кажется: попробуй я к тебе прикоснуться, мои руки обхватят мёртвое тело, скользнут по гладкой поверхности ледяной статуи. Это очень страшно.

Но уйти я тоже не могу. Прислоняюсь к стене и медленно сползаю на пол, обхватывая руками колени. Буду сидеть так на холодном полу до рассвета, до того, как ты уйдёшь на свою миссию, пусть даже после этого я схвачу воспаление лёгких. Я даже не буду просить тебя закрыть окно, которое ты вечно оставляешь распахнутым, как будто ждёшь чьего-то прихода. В конце концов, если я заболею и буду умирать, может, тогда ты останешься?..

Минут через десять ты отрываешься от книги и пристально смотришь на меня, признавая, что не забыл о моём существовании. Я упрямо мотаю головой. Ты не заставишь меня уйти, ни за что!

Твой взгляд как будто немного теплеет, когда ты видишь это решительное выражение на моём лице. Раньше ты смотрел на меня так почти всё время, но в последние месяцы тебя всё чаще охватывает безразличие, ты как будто застываешь, и не видишь меня. Отец говорит, что это оттого, что ты устаёшь на миссиях, и я слышу в его голосе гордость, но иногда я не понимаю — зачем оно нужно, если делает тебя таким?

Я хочу, чтобы ты был прежним. Я уже готов сорваться и подбежать к тебе, но ты встаёшь, достаёшь из шкафа ещё одну футболку и шорты и молча бросаешь мне.

Я улыбаюсь. Это уже не в первый раз, когда я надеваю твои вещи, и мне это нравится. Иногда, когда тебя нет, я сам прокрадываюсь в твою комнату и делаю это. Мне так хочется быть таким, как ты. Может, если я буду похож хотя бы внешне, то смогу немного понять тебя?

Однако пока я одеваюсь, ты снова ложишься и отворачиваешься. И с чего это вдруг я понадеялся, что ты сейчас позволишь мне спать вместе с тобой?..

Я вздыхаю и перевожу взгляд на окно. На улице смеркается, и мама зажигает в саду фонари. Обычно я люблю смотреть из твоей комнаты, как они легко покачиваются на ветру, разгоняя ночной мрак своим весёлым, праздничным светом, но сейчас мне отчего-то неуютно. Мне не нравятся красные фонари, точно так же, как не нравилась твоя сетчатая футболка. Я внезапно понимаю, что очень, очень не люблю красный цвет — особенно, когда фоном ему служит чёрный — и начинаю испытывать ужас.

Сглатываю и тихонько окликаю тебя. Ты не реагируешь.

— Братик!.. Нии-сан! — продолжаю я звать более настойчиво. — Итачи!!!

Ты оборачиваешься, услышав своё имя. Наверное, потому, что я очень редко называю тебя так.

Мне немного стыдно за мой порыв, но страх, тугими кольцами сдавливающий живот, сильнее.

— Мне страшно! — объясняю я торопливо. — Очень страшно! Попроси маму не зажигать фонари или… или позволь мне спать с тобой!..

— Фонари? — переспрашиваешь ты задумчиво. — Саске, ты не должен бояться таких глупостей. Скоро ты узнаешь, что существуют вещи, куда более страшные.

Что ты имеешь в виду?.. Мне не нравится этот странный блеск в твоих глазах. Пожалуй… пожалуй он пугает меня даже больше, чем фонари. Я хочу броситься к тебе, уткнуться лицом в колени, и не видеть ни фонарей, ни этого взгляда.

— Хорошо! — поспешно соглашаюсь я и вскакиваю с пола. — Хорошо, завтра я не буду бояться, но пожалуйста, позволь мне сегодня побыть с тобой! Первый и последний раз, обещаю!..

Пару секунд ты колеблешься. Тонкие губы искривляются в каком-то подобии улыбки – незнакомой, жуткой, жестокой, а в глазах — странная смесь печали и неумолимости. Мне кажется, что я слышу твои мысли: «Первый и последний раз, да, Саске?», чувствую горечь твоего смеха, которого я не услышу ни в этот раз, ни во все последующие, смеха, которого ты больше никогда себе не позволишь.

Однако ты решительно качаешь головой:

— Нет, Саске. Не забывай, я ухожу очень рано — с рассветом.

…С рассветом?

Почему ты всегда уходишь с рассветом, Итачи?

И тут внезапно все обрывки воспоминания, все предчувствия сегодняшнего дня собираются в единственный образ.

— Я знаю!!! — подскакиваю к тебе с криком. — Знаю!!! Ты хочешь уйти с ними… с ними… С Акацки!

Секундного изумления в твоих глазах мне хватает, чтобы понять, что я прав, и поэтому я не обращаю внимания, когда ты мгновение спустя произносишь своим обычным монотонным голосом:

— Не представляю, о чём ты, Саске.

— Нет, я знаю!.. — вцепляюсь в твою футболку; мне хотелось бы — в руки, но страшно, страшно, страшно, что они окажутся холодно-неживыми. — Не уходи!.. Пожалуйста, не уходи!

Твой взгляд становится злым. Ты отталкиваешь меня с жестокостью, которой я никогда не ждал от моего брата, но я не удивляюсь: кажется, я уже всё знаю. Падаю на пол и тут же снова вскакиваю, продираюсь к тебе сквозь этот безжалостный взгляд, сквозь мёртвый огонь шарингана, сквозь лабиринты разновременных видений, рушащих реальность позади и впереди меня.

— Пожалуйста, останься!.. Умоляю, братик, не делай этого, умоляю, умоляю, не надо!..

Голос срывается на фальцет, на комариный писк — да ты и смотришь на меня, как на жалкое насекомое, заслуживающее только того, чтобы раздавить его движением пальцев — щелчком пальцев по лбу…

Ноги не выдерживают колотящей меня дрожи и подкашиваются, я снова и снова падаю, запутываясь в паутине облепивших меня сновидений, галлюцинаций и воспоминаний о будущем. Обдираю в кровь колени и, отчаявшись снова встать, подползаю к тебе, цепляюсь трясущимися пальцами за штанину, заглядываю в глаза. Вечно слабый, униженный, _глупый маленький_ брат, который смотрит на тебя снизу вверх, как на единственного Бога, когда-либо существовавшего для него в жизни. Жестокого Бога, без тени сожаления обрекающего на боль, пытки и смерть, но другого у меня нет, и не будет. Чем мне заслужить твою милость?.. Какие жертвы _ещё_ принести?

Я знаю, ты хочешь силы, тебе нужна сила, ты не терпишь слабости рядом с собой, и ты презираешь меня за то, что я сейчас делаю, но больше я ничего не умею. Что я могу?..

Внутри всё ширится и рвётся от надрывных, непосильных попыток подобрать, выдумать несуществующие слова, способные разжалобить твоё сердце. Я в отчаянии обвожу глазами комнату, надеясь, что, может быть, что-то даст мне подсказку, след, хотя бы какой-то намёк.

Бесполезно.

_Не здесь._

Хрипло вдыхаю, зажмуриваю глаза и погружаюсь в водоворот образов, рассыпающих, разрывающих моё сознание на миллионы слоёв. Мне нужно… найти хоть что-то. Цепляюсь за всякий ускользающий, призрачный, полузабытый отголосок, впитываю его в себя и чувствую, как каждый новый отрезок из будущей жизни обрывает ещё одну ниточку, привязывающую меня к реальности.

Меня начинает мутить; сознание обволакивает тёмной пеленой приближающегося безумия; я знаю, что близок предел, перешагнув который, я навсегда потеряю связь с этим миром.

Что же мне делать?!..

…Может быть… может быть, это?

С трудом собирая силы, удерживаю в мыслях последнее воспоминание, выплакиваю слёзы девочки, которую вижу перед собой, повторяю её слова:

— Пожалуйста… Умоляю… Не уходи… Я так… так люблю тебя. Я сделаю для тебя всё, всё, что угодно, только, пожалуйста, останься!.. Или… или если это невозможно, то возьми меня с собой! Прошу тебя, братик!..

Я ещё вырываю из себя последние слова этой отчаянной мольбы, а грудь уже перетягивает обречённым: «не поможет».

Может быть, если бы я тогда вёл себя не так… Сакура… то теперь…

Опускаю голову на пол у твоих ног, раздавленный собственной виной и собственным бессилием.

О, как ты презираешь меня сейчас. Я чувствую твоё отвращение кожей; каждой клеткой организма, каждой порой, каждым волоском. А я… я всё равно люблю тебя. Больше жизни.

— Пожалуйста, не убивай их всех… — шепчу я сорванным голосом, продолжая цепляться за твою ногу. — Убей лучше меня… меня… Какая тебе разница?

— Убить — тебя?

Ты отдираешь мои пальцы от своих штанов, небрежно хватаешь за воротник, поднимаешь в воздух и внимательно изучаешь кровавым, ужасающим взглядом. Чёрные запятые мелко дрожат, расплываются в густом, тягуче-алом мареве радужки, почти готовые слиться в страшный узор пока ещё не полученного Мангекьо. Я вздрагиваю в твоих руках, затапливаемый новой волной паники. Проклятый инстинкт самосохранения, неистребляемый, неискоренимый, вечный. Казалось бы, я сам попросил о смерти, я хочу её, жду, а он опять диктует свои условия, требует вырваться, бежать от тебя, цепляться за жизнь.

Не знаю, как у меня хватает сил выдержать это — не шевелиться, не отводить взгляда от красного огня твоего шарингана, грубо вторгшегося в моё сознание. Наверное, дело в том, что как раз сил-то у меня больше и не осталось.

А потом ты ставишь меня на ноги и внезапно произносишь:

— Хорошо.

Я как будто вижу нас обоих со стороны: собственный потухший, бессмысленный взгляд и твой — непроницаемый, потемневший до обычного состояния.

— Что — хорошо?

Убьёшь меня, да?..

— Я возьму тебя с собой.

Я замираю и растерянно хлопаю слипшимися от слёз ресницами. Нет. Не может быть. Ты не мог это сказать. Ты не можешь этого сделать.

П-правда?..

Мне становится физически больно от просыпающейся надежды, отравляющей организм, уже мёртвый, чужой, нечувствительный ко всему, новой струей жизни, несущей новые страдания.

— Иди собирай вещи, — тихо командуешь ты.

— С-сейчас?.. — растерянно выдыхаю я, сморгнув вновь подступившие слёзы.

— Да. Ты же сам хотел.

Я всё ещё не смею поверить — не позволяю себе поверить.

— И ты не будешь…

— Не буду. Потом объясню. Поторопись, Саске, если уж ты действительно этого хочешь.

Разве ты мог передумать? Ты никогда не меняешь своих решений. И уж тем более не может быть, чтобы ты делал это из жалости. Не сейчас. Тогда почему?..

Я отступаю к двери, кусая губы от напряженных сомнений. Кидаю на тебя последний, неуверенный взгляд, и — забываю обо всём. Твои глаза, твои волосы, твои руки, твои прикосновения, нежные, терзающие, не знающие пощады. Ты будешь со мной. Я всё изменю, мы всё начнём сначала, не будет ненависти, только любовь, я буду любить тебя, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Меня чуть не сшибает волной горячей, сумасшедшей, безудержной радости. Ты не обманываешь, я же вижу, что не обманываешь; тогда какая разница? Какая разница, где мы будем жить, чем станем заниматься, если мне не придётся больше травить душу местью, не придётся выть от одиночества в пустом разрушенном доме?.. Пусть даже ты убьёшь меня рано или поздно, отдашь для экспериментов этим Акацки, мне всё равно. Я хочу получить свой кусочек счастья, Ками-сама, я хочу чуда, пусть это чудо действительно случится, пожалуйста, один раз, ненадолго.

Ты подходишь, кладёшь руки мне на плечи и подталкиваешь к двери – мягко, но настойчиво.

— Возьми с собой самое необходимое и возвращайся. Постарайся, чтобы родители тебя не заметили.

Меня охватывает эйфория, голова кружится как в дурмане сладкого наркотического опьянения. Я боюсь, что просто не выдержу этого, что меня на части разорвет потоком солнечного, звенящего ликования. И организм в самом деле не выдерживает: я чувствую резкую боль где-то внутри, спазмы в горле и сразу же – кровь; на губах, на подбородке, на шее.

В первую секунду я не обращаю внимания: к чёрту, разберусь со здоровьем позже. Но потом я пытаюсь сделать шаг — и не могу, ноги как будто увязают в трясине.

Я дёргаюсь — без толку, ощущение, что меня засасывает, затягивает, облепляет густой паутиной, только усиливается.

Нет, нет!.. Не сейчас, нельзя, мне надо добраться до комнаты, нам надо уходить, проклятье, мы же не успеем, мы…

Оборачиваюсь к тебе, протягиваю руки, ищу поддержки, объяснения того, что происходит.

— Ит… Ита… - я пытаюсь позвать тебя, но и это мне не удаётся: в горло как будто напихали песка. Я хриплю, кашляю, пытаюсь вытолкнуть из глотки то, что мешает мне говорить, но чувствую только кровь, ещё больше крови, она течёт по подбородку потоками, но легче мне не становится, горло сдавливает всё сильнее.

Да что же… что это?! Почему я не могу шевелиться, почему тело — словно не моё, почему я оседаю на пол, несмотря на все усилия удержаться на ногах?

Помоги мне, пожалуйста, помоги!.. Да что же ты стоишь и смотришь сквозь меня, как будто не видишь? Ты не можешь не видеть меня, вот же оно, моё отражение в блестящей черноте твоих глаз: скорчившееся на полу тело, залитая кровью одежда. Почему же… почему ты так безразличен, так равнодушен, почему ты ничего не замечаешь, почему отходишь и садишься на кровать, не обращая на меня никакого внимания, как будто я уже ушёл?..

Нам же нужно торопиться, уходить, а иначе… иначе…

Я падаю на колени, прижимая руки к животу. Пальцы погружаются во что-то тёплое, липкое, омерзительное. Кровь. Проклятье, и здесь кровь?!..

Что… это?.. Итачи… Что это?!

Я наклоняю голову и в отчаянии разглядываю рваную рану на животе, чёрную ткань штанов, густо пропитанную кровью.

Не может быть… чтобы… сейчас…

В дверь громко колотят, и я содрогаюсь от страшного осознания: это родители, они заметили моё отсутствие, они сейчас войдут – и всё кончено. Ну пожалуйста, сделай же что-нибудь, пока ещё есть шанс, пойдём, пойдём быстрее отсюда…

— Саске! Открой дверь!

Нет!!! О, нет…

Меня трясёт от ужаса, уже в который раз за этот вечер, но сейчас страх, паника, отчаяние ещё сильнее — я не хочу, не могу потерять эту последнюю надежду на то, что всё ещё можно изменить… ты же дал мне её, ты пообещал, я хотел совсем немногого, просто побыть рядом с тобой без этой… ненависти… Почему же… почему ты опять обманул меня?

ПОЧЕМУ?!

Я рыдаю, бессильно, безвольно; катана дрожит в онемевшей руке, кровь пропитывает чёрный плащ.

Стук в дверь усиливается, у меня закладывает уши от этих раскатистых ударов, от шума голосов в коридоре — женских, мужских… Откуда здесь взялось столько народу?..

— Саске, открой немедленно!

Ну хорошо… хорошо… сейчас…

Я машинально подаюсь вперёд, протягиваю руку — и валюсь грудью на пол, не в силах пошевелиться. Мне удаётся только изогнуть голову, посмотреть сквозь ресницы на то, как разлетается в щепки деревянная поверхность двери, как врывается в комнату через освободившийся проём Наруто; кончики его пальцев ещё подрагивают, светятся голубоватыми искрами расенгана.

В ушах звенит отчаянный вопль Сакуры, сорванный крик Наруто:

— Саске!.. Саске, проклятье, Саске… что тут… случилось?!

Он кидается ко мне, переворачивает, кладёт мою голову к себе на колени, и я вижу немой ужас и неверие, нежелание верить в его расширившихся, вытянутых зрачках.

Он вытаскивает катану из моих пальцев, смотрит на неё, непонимающе трясёт головой, вцепляется мне в плечи.

— Ты что же… ТЫ ЧТО НАДЕЛАЛ, ИДИОТ?!

Сакура, задыхаясь от рыданий, водит по моему телу рукой, излучающей чакру. Она опытный медик и понимает — вижу это по её глазам — что тут уже ничего не исправишь, просто пытается успокоить боль, облегчить мне последние минуты. Она сильная. Может быть, гораздо сильнее любого из нас, что бы я ни думал по этому поводу раньше. Видят Боги, я бы не хотел оставлять после себя потомков проклятого клана Учиха, но если уж это и в самом деле случилось, то я рад, что у моего ребёнка будет такая мать.

Я пытаюсь улыбнуться ей, сказать, чтобы она не тратила понапрасну сил, всё равно ведь недолго осталось, но я не могу говорить. Я чувствую страшную слабость — а ещё усталость и… печаль, печаль, которая обволакивает меня густым мягким туманом, и я бесконечно долго падаю в его молочно-белую пену.

Твои руки подхватывают меня и опускают в воду, и я закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как она течёт сквозь меня, успокаивая своей прохладой жгучую боль во всём теле. А потом ты приподнимаешь меня, и я ощущаю под ногами гладкость песочного дна. Ночной ветер поднимает на поверхности озера лёгкую рябь, и она дробит отражение нас двоих на фоне взошедшей луны на множество мерцающих осколков.

Я чувствую лёгкие, почти невесомые прикосновения твоих пальцев, промывающих мне раны; тёмная, липкая кровь течёт по моим рукам, опущенным в озеро, и растворяется без следа в бездонной синеве его спокойных, недвижимых вод.

Закончив, ты обнимаешь меня за плечи и подталкиваешь к берегу, но у меня подкашиваются колени — и ты легко подхватываешь меня на руки и несёшь. Я не могу понять, сколько мне сейчас лет; может быть, пять, а, может, двадцать, но ощущение от тебя — как в детстве. Ветер развевает твои распущенные волосы и они прилипают к моим щекам, но я не отстраняюсь; смотрю сквозь них на серебристую гладь предрассветного неба. Я уже давно отвык обращать внимание на подобные вещи, и оттого кажется, что вижу такое в первый раз.

— Здесь красиво… — бормочу я удивлённо. — Неужели это то самое озеро, в котором я чуть не утонул?

— Да. Помнишь, я обещал показать тебе, как оно выглядит перед рассветом?

Конечно, помню. Почему-то картинки из детства видятся мне сейчас гораздо отчётливее, чем воспоминания всех последующих лет.

— Почему же прошло так много времени, прежде чем ты выполнил своё обещание? Я уже отчаялся верить, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт…

Ты усаживаешь меня на свой расстеленный на траве плащ и начинаешь одевать, ничего не отвечая. Да мне и не нужен ответ. Я прощаю тебе невыполненные обещания, как простил всё остальное.

Я чувствую себя ужасно уставшим. Голова постепенно клонится к земле, и ты угадываешь моё желание: помогаешь улечься и опускаешься рядом.

— Спи, Саске.

Я улыбаюсь. Как же я любил, когда именно ты укладывал меня в постель. С тобой я засыпал даже быстрее, чем с мамой.

Я и сейчас закрываю глаза и расслабляюсь, но потом как будто слышу вдалеке звук распахнутого ветром окна и кое-что вспоминаю.

— Итачи, скажи… Зачем ты всё время открывал окно?

Ты улыбаешься грустно.

— Затем, что я ждал тебя.

— Ждал? Меня? — повторяю я, не совсем понимая, что ты имеешь в виду. Но сейчас не это самое важное: — Так ты всё-таки меня ждал?

— Конечно. Иногда вечное одиночество становится слишком тяжким грузом… даже для меня.

Я молча рыдаю.

Слёзы всё текут и текут, я вытираю их рукавом, но не пытаюсь остановить.

— Ну что ты плачешь, мой глупый братик? — мягко произносишь ты. — Не надо.

— Не могу, — выдыхаю я. — Прости. Я так и не научился быть сильным.

Ты вздыхаешь, а потом вдруг прижимаешь меня к себе и шепчешь на ухо:

— Ты знаешь, Саске… Я… я тоже.

Я замираю. Лежу, не шевелясь и почти не дыша, в твоих объятиях, боясь нарушить малейшим движением или даже вздохом нашу хрупкую связь, и только слёзы льются всё сильнее, как будто они живут какой-то отдельной от моего тела жизнью.

— Тебе холодно? — спрашиваешь ты, проводя пальцами по открытой полоске моей кожи, покрытой мурашками.

Я едва заметно киваю, и ты чуть приподнимаешься, передвигаешь мою лежащую на земле руку и ложишься на неё. Потом сам обхватываешь меня, крепко, почти до боли, и шепчешь:

— Обними.

Я пытаюсь. Руки немеют, и я с трудом могу ими пошевелить, но ты гладишь меня по волосам, по плечам, по спине, и это немного меня согревает. Сцепляю окоченевшие пальцы у тебя за спиной и утыкаюсь лицом в твою шею.

Ты чуть поворачиваешь голову, целуешь меня в лоб и повторяешь:

— Спи, Саске.

— Ага…

Я и в самом деле хочу спать. Я так давно не спал. Миллион лет. Я буду спать очень долго. Целую вечность. Но… ты же будешь рядом всё это время?

— Конечно, маленький братик… — отвечаешь ты моим мыслям с ласковой улыбкой. — Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю.

— А когда я проснусь, ты возьмёшь меня с собой в горы, покажешь свои любимые места?

— Обязательно, Саске. Отправимся туда завтра, как только ты встанешь.

Я улыбаюсь. Я снова поверю твоим обещаниям, пусть и знаю, что никакое «завтра» для меня не наступит. А, может, именно потому, что оно не наступит.

…На какую-то секунду меня выбрасывает обратно: я вижу перед собой залитый кровью пол и собственные скрюченные побелевшие пальцы, слышу сдавленные рыдания Наруто. Мне хочется что-нибудь сделать, взять его за руку, сказать, что так будет лучше для всех, попросить прощения, но у меня уже нет ни голоса, ни возможности пошевелиться. Чьи-то голоса доносятся до меня как сквозь вату:

— Наруто… бесполезно…

— … в шесть часов пятнадцать минут…

Я беспокойно шевелюсь в твоих объятиях. Седьмой час, в это время ты всегда исчезаешь.

— Ты же не уйдёшь?.. Не уйдёшь больше? — произношу я одними губами и прижимаюсь к тебе сильнее, пытаясь ощутить твоё тепло, несмотря на то, что тело уже практически потеряло чувствительность.

— Нет, мой хороший. Не уйду, — твои губы скользят по моей щеке, собирая слёзы. — Я же сказал.

— Мне так жаль… — шепчу я тебе в волосы. — Мне, правда, очень жаль… всех… Как ты думаешь, они смогут простить меня?..

— Конечно, маленький. Спи.

Спать… да… теперь можно…

Я чуть улыбаюсь, наблюдая сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы, как первые лучи восходящего солнца золотят водную гладь озера.

Рассвет.

Последний раз смотрю на тебя, в твои печальные, ласковые глаза, пока всё вокруг не погружается в мягкое белое сияние, укутывающее меня, словно покрывалом.

_Мы наконец-то встречаем рассвет вместе…_


End file.
